


Something Knocked Out of The Void

by Al_the_gayest_straight_man



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, Blueberry is not an innocent child, Daddy kink? Maybe?, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-muscle, Ecto-tummy, Eventual Smut, First chapter is Shit, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Gaster Blaster Sans, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't ship it..., I'm a Angsty teen, I'm a sinnamon roll so fight me Helen!, I'm going to hell? Maybe?, M/M, Marijuana, Masterbation, Monster Heat, Monster fangs, Oh God!!! Why am I a awful man!, Pedophilia..., Recreational Drug Use, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, To many tags being to many tags, Uf! Sans Nicknames Cherry/Red, Us! Sans Nicknames Blueberry/Blue, Usually only visible if wearing clothes, Why do I torture red, he is still a Sans, no, slow burn?, yep I'm definitely going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_the_gayest_straight_man/pseuds/Al_the_gayest_straight_man
Summary: Sans and Papyrus get worried about a power outage and go to teleport to the core. While they go to their destination they get trapped mid teleport and almost die when suddenly they get knocked out of the void by something... Or someone.... Terrible Summaries be terrible





	1. Please read the notes before reading this Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm looking back on this Chapter and I just want to barf! If you read the summary of this story that is basically the first chapter, so Daddy won't punish you if you just skip this Chapter...

A small beaming skeleton skipped through SunnedOut and its freezing air, as if he wasn't cold. The town was snowed in due to its perma-winter frost. Trees and cabins lined the snowy paths, which an icy river ran behind. The skipping ivory skeleton was short and stocky, his bones a bit thicker than an average skeleton, in a healthy lifestyle sort of way. His skull was also very round and had a membrane like skin, giving his face rounder features. His eye lights were big compared to a lot of skeletons, in which gave more room to show off the glimmering blue that glowed. He wore two metal plates--polished and lined with a cyan blue on his shoulders--that then connected to a baggy coin grey T-shirt, which dangled lazily over a pair of charcoal leggings (that somehow made him look like he had muscle mass and not like the skin and bones he actually was). These were tucked into a pair of blue rainboots, which tied into the color-coordinated blue bandana that was tied around his neck. He also wore a pair of gloves that made his hands look bigger, matching the blues.  
He skipped through the town with a huge grin, the sound of thin plastic crinkling as the contents jumped with every jerking movement was quiet with the darkened cave and silencing white. He skipped by a few villagers his boots kicking up snow. Villagers mumbled about him and his brother how they were so mysterious but put life back into the once depressing little town. But he payed no mind to it. He didn't care, he had more important matters to be focused on, like training with Alphas, so he could one day capture a human and finally become part of the Royal Guard! There was also the matter of taking care of his brother Papyrus, who was always so lazy.  
He stopped in front of a very large log cabin beaming, his blue eye lights forming stars that glowed in his sockets. He walked up onto the wooden porch which was lit up by a homely warm orange light. Each step creaked, welcoming him home and making his smile even wider. He stood in front of the door and sucked in a fake composing breath.

 

\---------  
“PAPY! GUESS WHAT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS COOKING TONIGHT! Mweh he he he!” Sans’s foot kicked open the door making Papyrus jump and choke on the hit he was taking, causing him to start coughing and choking.  
“Papyrus! You know how I hate you smoking that in the living room! It smells weird, and sometimes the smell absorbs into my food and makes it taste funny!” Sans whined as his shoulder hunched forward like the bag he was carrying suddenly got heavier, and his face looked towards the ceiling making a comical sight. Papyrus, Sans's older brother, wore a large orange hoodie which he filled out because unlike his brother he ate a lot of greasy food and layed around all day causing his magic to build up but not deposit therefore taking up more room giving him the appearance of being ‘bigger’. He also wore black track shorts that had a streak of white down the seam, which he wore with brown wool socks and a pair of red Monverse. Papyrus, unlike his brother, had no skin like substances on his face making him more of a true skeleton.  
He put the the fiery orange and red marbled pipe down on the coffee table beside the couch but kept the jar Ganja in his phalanges. He slouched forward looking at his brother and smirked.  
“Heh, Tibia honest I didn’t mean to Cook up some trouble, but seems like I caused a Skele-ton…” Sans’s cheeks were puffed out and flushed as he pointed a phalange at his brother who was lifting up the jar full of its no good contents and was trying to strain back laughter.  
“I didn’t mean to give you a BUD TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!” He burst out into laughter and held his ribcage as his sockets teared up a bit.  
“GRAAAH!!! You and your stupid puns!” Sans screeched throwing his hands up.  
“Oh, c’mon bro! You didn't think it was Punny?” Papyrus slapped his knee and continued laughing. Sans trudged over to him and swiped the jar out of his hands and continued to the kitchen.  
“Sans, can't we Taco about it?” He chuckled, hearing his brother in the kitchen facepalming. “Hey, you're not Ganja be all Bud hurt for the rest of the night are ya?” He snickered. Sans stormed out of the kitchen, jar in hand.  
“YOU ALREADY USED THAT ONE!!!” He shrieked, chucking the jar at Papyrus hitting him square skull causing him to laugh harder.  
“Heh, Ow,” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, lightly snickering. He got up and stretched his arms out yawning. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and waddled over to his brother in the kitchen.  
\--------  
“Puns, are so fluffing stupid, why do they even exist,” Sans grumbled to himself, using some makeshift curse words. He glared at the sizzling Taco meat pouting about how Papyrus ruined his perfectly good day. “He’s not even helping he's just sipping honey and watching TV,” He mumbled under his breath so his older brother wouldn't hear him.  
His breath hitched when suddenly the power went out. Leaving him and his brother in complete darkness. He began to shake his bones making an audible rattling. Tears began to well up in his sockets.  
“ Pa-Papy?” Sans stuttered out voice cracking when he had not heard a single movement in the living room since the blackout. He began to hyperventilate when there was no reply.  
“PAPY! PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU!?” He cried out, fear welling up in his soul. He went to run out of the kitchen only to ram into the dining table tumbling over with it.  
“Sans! It's okay, I'm right here!” Papyrus’s usually calm and collected tone overcome with with worry. He saw his brothers orange magic glowing within his eye socket as he rushed over to him.  
“Pa-Papy, your eyes are glowing,” Sans stated worried. Papyrus chuckled picking up his brother from under chairs and tables that had been devoured by the darkness.  
“I know bro, your's are also glowing,” Papyrus huffed out shakily as he squeezed his brother into a hug. Sans gripped at his brother orange hoodie his breath increasing. My eyes are glowing!? They never glow! He thought to himself.  
“Sans, it's okay to be scared, I am too,” Papyrus rubbed his skull reassuring him. “I need to get to the core, to see if everything is okay, will you come with me?” Sans looked up at his brother's expression and nodded.  
“Heh, you're so cool with your glowing eye and stuff,” Papyrus smiled calming down a bit.  
“Of course I am! You're talking to the Magnificent Sans, don't you know! Mweh he he he!” Sans chuckled proudly as Papyrus navigated them out of the house. 

 

When they stepped outside Sans felt a chill go up his spine. The town that was lively not to long ago was overtaken with silence. The little shops and houses empty light and noise sucked up into the dark void.  
“Why is this happening…” he heard his brother mumble under his breath.  
“Okay bro bro, I'm gonna take a shortcut to the core, I'm confident in which you know what to do,” Papyrus said with a very serious tone.  
“Indeed I do!” He confirmed dutifully as he wrapped his arms around his brother and clamped his eyes shut.  
A bright light surrounded them as Papyrus used his magic like usual, but this time was different. Usually when they teleported the ride was pretty smooth, but this time the pressure of the atmosphere around them felt as if his skull was being crushed. He wanted to yelp but the magic to do so felt as if it had been sucked out of him. He gripped onto Papyrus's hoodie for dear life. He felt tears start to well up in his sockets. I don’t want to die, he thought as some tears slipped out flying into the void they seemed to be trapped in. When suddenly something large hit them.  
Instantly everything stopped hurting, he felt himself slip away from his brother's grasp. He was flung into the snow along with Papyrus. When he gained the courage to open his eyes he saw his older brother rub his skull and wince in pain. Sans got up bones shaky and his joints felt as if they were going to give out at any moment. He shakily walked over to him and crouched down. He put his hand on his brother’s back rubbing his shoulders.  
“You okay Paps?” he asked his voice sounding groggy and tired. Papyrus smiled and nodded. Then he pointed his finger in front of him. Sans’s eye's followed as he looked over when he gasped.  
There was a monster in the snow, he had a black leather hoodie with dirty white fur lining the hood, covering their face. They were also wearing black track shorts which looked exactly like Papyrus’. They also wore thin red socks that were scrunched up to the ankle of his red, black, and yellow sneakers.  
“That's what saved us from being crushed in the void,” he laughed as he put his arms down onto his crisscrossed lap. Sans got up and went over to the monster and knelt down by him. The totally limp body made Sans nervous. He shook the shoulder of the monster.  
“Hey buddy, are you okay?” he asked. There was no reply. He lifted the fur hood to look at the monster's face. His soul lurched and he gasped as he scuttled backwards. Papyrus was immediately at Sans’s side.  
“What's wrong!?” Concern enveloping his voice. Sans looked Papyrus in the eye, his eye lights small and shaky.  
“He-He looks li-like me!” Sans stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con and self harm
> 
> Cherry's POV

A chubby, leather clad skeleton stood in the snow, shivering with a furred hood over his head. His crimson eye light darted around nervously, beading sweat dripping down his temple. Bouncing on the balls of his feet his fanged teeth clatter from the cold. His face was flushed from being in the cold for longer than he wanted.  
“Stupid fuckin’ bro…” he grumbled grumpily. Biker gloved phalanges fidgeted with the bottom seams of his thin black track shorts that hung just above his knees.  
A cold gust of wind blew snow at the under-dressed skeleton. He quickly grabbed both of his humerus and put his shoulder to the wind, trying to protect what he could from the nipping cold.  
“Dammit, I'm fatter than ever and the wind still blows right through me,” he hissed through grit fangs. When the wind dissipated, he faces forward again, slouched and rubbing his arms vigorously. “Wait… I'm a fucking skeleton… heh” he laughed at his self-deprivation joke. A jolt of pain ran through him as his right hand rubbed over his radius and ulna. “Tch,” he grunted as he pulls back his hand, revealing red marrow dotting his palm and phalanges. He snorted as sweat beaded on his face. His 'pulse’ raised as nervousness churned in his soul. He looked around for a place to sit down when he saw his sentry post near by. As he trudged towards it, he constantly looked behind him--almost as if someone would attack him at any moment.  
Relief flooded his soul when he arrived at his destination. He put his back to the tree and slid down it until he was sitting in the snow. Hissing in pain, he grabbed the cuff of his left sleeve. He huffed nervously as he pulled up the sleeve, revealing huge wedges of bone chipped out, overlapping recent and old scars. He bit his tongue, piercing the ecto-muscle when the knitted sleeve chafed across the open wounds. He chuckled, face turning away with guilt from the sight of the ugly marks. Marrow leaked from his radius and ulna thickly, the deep red staining everything in its path.  
He licked his fangs with chortle, bringing the wounds to his mouth. He licked and sucked the leaking gashes, and grunting at the stinging pain that caused his arm to twitch. The sensation jolted an almost pleasurable feeling, causing his body to heat up and his soul’s pulse to rise. He shivered as he basically fetish-sized the thought of suicide.

 

\---------

 

He began to feel light headed, his soul’s magic beginning to fade. He always loved the feeling of being nothing but dust-  
“SANS!” His thoughts freeze when he heard his name. Nervous sweats begin pouring down his skull as nauseating adrenaline pumps through his bones. He turns his head, whole body quivering. He looks behind him to see his taller and bossier younger brother, hip popped and heeled boot tapping in annoyance. He quivers as his small phalanges attempt to hide the chippings.  
“B-Boss!? What the fuck!? Aren't you supposed to be at some Royal Guard meeting or some shit!?” He fumbles out with an aggressive snarl.  
He struggles to get his footing in the snow, his body weak and tired from literally having the life sucked out of it. He almost falls a couple of times, but finally faces his brother, knees buckled and growling in a battle of intimidation. His armor clad brother stalks towards him, growling. Sans flinches but stands his ground snarling back as he pulled down his sleeve.“What is it that you want you fucktard-” he suddenly choked when his brother grabbed him by the collar and slammed his face into the snow.  
His brother Papyrus then straddled his back and grabbed his left arm very roughly causing him to yip.  
“What's wrong Sans!? Am I hurting you!?” He growls to the side of his skull. His other hand snakes around squishes his cheeks together. Sans whimpers as the pressure on his radius and ulna increases. He clasps his eyes shut, tearing up. “Are you going to cry?” Papyrus groaned in what sounded like pleasure. He hates how weak he is, and he just so happened to be caught when he was about to be dusted. His brother jerks his head painfully towards his own face. “Fucking answer me dammit!!!” He snarls.  
“B-boss, let go of my fucking arm,” he whined when the grip had tightened on the sensitive gashes.  
“Stop being a pussy, I haven't even stretched it enough to where it would start hur- what's this?” Sans felt Papyrus start to pull down the marrow soaked sleeve and he panicked.  
“PAPYRUS! No! Please don't there- there's nothing wrong! Just let go of my fucking arm you prick!” But it was too late. The chipped bone had been revealed. He trembles, wondering what he'd do with the black mail.  
“Huh. You're already so weak, and now that you've injured yourself,” He scoffs as he scrapes his phalanges over the painful gashes. Sans groans as the pain surges through his body. A sudden feeling of nausea heats his bones, he feels like he was going to hurl. He hated the feeling of not being able to move, especially if his brother was the cause of that feeling.  
When Sans finally came to his senses, he realized that Papyrus had pinned his arms above his head. His brother had flipped him around then went back to sitting on him. Lust fills his expression, making Sans very uncomfortable.  
“I can do anything to you,” Papyrus pants, his mouth was slightly open which shows his serpentine tongue.  
“Oh go jack off you fucking shit head!” Sans spat nervously, sweat beading on his skull.  
“Maybe I will…” he grumbles deeply.  
“Oh god gross! Go do it somewhere else!” He laughs, averting eye contact with his brother as an uneasy feeling overwhelms him, heating his bones.  
“So what if I do it here, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyways,” he cackles. Sans freezes up as dread stampedes into his soul. Papyrus takes both of his wrists into one hand as the other hand pushes his face to the side.  
“FUCK!” Sans jolts as his brother sunk his fangs into the sensitive vertebrae. The serpent like tongue snaking around the vertebrae makes him shiver with disgust. He felt Papyrus' hand slide into his sweatshirt, stroking his inner ribs. A jolt of pleasure goes right to his pubic symphis causing him to clench his legs tightly together. He snarls and struggles as his brother continues the act, trying to give the 'fuck off’ vibe. But nothing works. Papyrus has the higher power as of right now.  
No, this is wrong, this can't be happening, he's my brother-- His thoughts are interrupted when a shock of pleasure goes right between his legs.  
“Oh god,” he moans as phalanges claw against his soul. Nausea and dread mix together in a nasty soupy mix, as unwanted pleasure electrifies his bones. He hears Papyrus snort with pride when he finally notices that he was shifting and trembling with the sick bliss.  
Papyrus began to remove Sans's shorts at a gut churning pace.  
“PAPS-PAPYRUS! WHAT THE FUCK! Thi-this is so wr-WRONG!” Sans flips out, trying to keep the shorts up with shakey phalanges. “YOU'RE MY BROTHER! MY YOUNGER FUCKING BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!” He sobs as Papyrus finally got his pants off.  
Dread and fear now implants his soul. He feels the wetness drip down his pelvic girdle from what his magic formed.  
“Not anymore Sans, you whore,” Papyrus moans as he slid a finger into the warm wet folds that his brothers magic summoned itself.  
Sans shrieks as hot pain flashes through his body. He mindlessly used his magic to toss his bro across the snow. He shakily gets his feet and grabs his shorts. His genitalia dissipates as he slips his shorts on. He sniffles, rubbing his eye sockets. He flashes his glowing eye socket towards Papyrus who was groaning in the snow.  
“ Why Paps… Why?” he choks out, marrow from his arm still dripping into the snow. Papyrus whips his head around glaring at Sans. He flinches at Papyrus' own glowing eye lights as he summoned a sharpened bone.  
“What right do you have to call me that, mutt!” Papyrus snaps, hurling the weapon at his excuse of a brother.  
Sans' instincts kick in, and he uses his gravitational magic to reflect it back in his direction. Papyrus screeched as the bone stabbed into his left socket. The scream made his pulse quicken. Adrenaline pumps through him as he realizes what he has done.  
“Pa-Paps! I'm so fuckin’ sorry I-I didn't mean to bro!” Guilt tears at his soul when he saw tears rush down his little brother's cheeks. The brother that he was supposed to protect.  
“SHUT YOUR FUCKING CUNT OF A MOUTH!!! You're no brother to me-”  
“Paps-Boss I'm so-”.  
“You're gonna regret you ever did that!” Papyrus snarls as he tosses Sans into the air. Sans flails as he hovers above the forest. He saw Papyrus summon countless spear like bones. Sans's soul hits his vertebrae as he made Sans's gravity heavier. He began rocketing towards the sharpened femurs that were going to impale him.  
Power suddenly surges through Sans as his eye sockets flash open, magic flowing and blazing out his right socket as the thought of being killed by his brother floods his mind.  
In a sudden loud pop he's lobbed into a crushing void, tumbling head over heels through empty blackness. He feels like all of his bones are breaking and his skull is being crushed. He suddenly hits something bone hard, causing blackness to creep into his vision.


	3. Chapter 3 (shut up I can't title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Whoever's reading thanks for reading it makes my Day! :)
> 
> Cherry's Pov

Sans was laying down on a beat up red couch. Nasty stains from stars know what littered the couch, appearing in splotches of brown, black, green, and grey. He was licking at the gap between his fangs that had been punched out by his dad. A scabbed up crack ran up his 'lip’ due to the force of the beating. He wore a grey T-shirt with red boxers that had maroon lining the seams. Faint scars were scattered along his arms from past inflictions. He sighed and put his arms over his closed sockets.

    “Why does everything have to fuckin’ suck…” he grumbled as he turned to his side, facing the couch cushions.

    After a while of mindless thinking, he began to drift off to sleep. The sound of tiny feet running down the stairs was barely heard and went unnoticed in Sans’ almost-sleeping state. Six pounds of jumping force suddenly landed on his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

    “Oofffuu-” he grunted as tiny arms wrapped around his neck. His little brother sobbed on his shoulder. Sans smirked and slid his arms around his brother's thin frame. He rubbed Papyrus' shoulders, petting the worn out and nubby felt of his baby blue, red bone patterned footy pajamas. Sans leaned his head back on the armrest of the couch, exhaling with a chortle.

    “I love you Sans…” he heard Papyrus sniff. His eyes widen as his heart flutters. It was always a rare occurrence for his bro to say something like that. The mumbled words filled him with joy. 

 

    Suddenly Sans feels himself fall, and he gasps as he’s dropped into a black pit. The little clothes he was wearing start to vanish off his bones. He realized Papyrus had disappeared causing his 'pulse’ to raise. He starts to hyperventilate when he looks around and sees nothing but blackness.

    “P-Paps!?” He shouts out nervously. He grabs at emptiness trying to find a way to stop himself from falling to his certain death.

    “What right do you have to call me that, mutt!?” he hears what sounds like an older version of his little bro say echo in the empty pit.

    “Pa...py...rus?” He asks groggily, and a little taken aback. His little brother could be bossy but he'd never say something like that.

    “SHUT YOUR  _ FUCKING _ CUNT OF A MOUTH!!! You're  _ no _ brother to me-” an image of his brother as he's older floods his mind, and a memory between the two of them flashes before his eyes. He sees his brother’s eye socket bleeding, and tears uncontrollably flowing from his blazing red eyes. He sees himself trying to apologize but it's too late--the damage had already been done.

    “Oh yeah… That happened…” Sans scoffed solemnly. 

    He was completely bare now, no clothes to cover him, and he lay limp--floating or falling, he didn't know anymore--in what seemed to be an endless pit. He curled in on himself and sobbed into his fists.

    “I'm s-so sorry Paps… I never w-wanted t-to h-hurt you,” He weeped, breath hitching as his chest convulsed with sobs.

    Sniveling, he slowly was submerged into warm water. He sighed, and leaned his head back on what seemed to be a bathtub.

    “Guess it wasn't endless…” he exhaled as he tried to relax into the darkness.

    He then felt what seemed to be small phalanges squish his belly.

 

\----------

 

    Suddenly Sans gasps awake, water sloshing around him. He looks forward, seeing that he's in a bathtub. The water pouring out of the gold-painted faucet sounds like a soothing waterfall, trickling back into itself. Steam emits off the water. He looks down to his bare bones in the warm liquid, flushing bright red with magic. It felt like the water was scalding them, and with a series of cuss words he slides out of the bathtub as fast as he can.

    “GAAH!” He hears something from beneath him yell out. He looks down to see a small but fit skeleton under him. He wore charcoal grey leggings and a coin grey T-shirt. Though he wasn't just small, he was puny, and his face blushing cyan blue. His chest convulses with uneasy breaths. His eye lights are huge and a bright cyan blue, which seems to be the color of his magic. Sans quickly jumps off the other skeleton, hitting his back on the porcelain bathtub. He uses some magic to dismiss his red bulging gut to look more intimidating (and less like a fat ass). He then summons a femur bone attack and put it in his right hand, putting distance between him and the other skeleton. He closed his legs and wraps his bandaged arm around himself trying to cover up his shivering bones.

     “Who the fuck are you!? And why am I naked in a fucking bathtub!?” He snarls. The other skeleton jumps and crawls backwards until his back is up against the door, hands held up to show surrender.

     “W-woah buddy, l-let's not just jump into battle-”

    “I  _ said _ who the fuck are you!?” He snaps, interrupting the stuttering skeleton.

    “Okayokayokay!!!” He blurts, out shaking his hands front of him to tell the other to stop. “M-my name is Sans! The  _ Magnificent _ Sans the skeleton!” He jabs a thumb towards himself to show he was talking about himself. He awkwardly smiles in submission and begins to twiddle his thumbs. “What's y-your na-”.

    “Stop fucking around!  _ I'm _ Sans! Now what's your  _ fucking _ name!?” He bellows furiously.

    “W-wait your name is Sans?” He looks curiously at him, now kind of confused.

    “Yeah and I'm the  _ only _ Sans, ya’ fucking blueberry!”

    “Well I'm  _ sorry _ sir! But until now, I've been the only Sans in SunnedOut, until you suddenly appeared three days ago, you rotten cherry!” He snorts all snooty like. Silence overtook the room, except for the still trickling water from the faucet.

    “Wait… SunnedOut? Where the fuck is SunnedOut?” He asks, sweat beginning to bead on his temple. He sees ‘Blueberry’ stand up and walk towards him. Sans immediately scrambles to get up. He snarls and uses his height for an intimidation advantage. The other skeleton face-palms, his cheeks still bright cyan blue.

     “Uh Sans--man that's weird to say,” he mumbles to himself. “Um, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say that you should really take a bath, cause from looks of it you haven't had one in a while,” the skeleton keeps moving towards Sans, until the proximity is too close between them, making Sans retreat back into the bathtub. The Blueberry chuckles and puts a hand to his hip.

    “Now that that's finished, the towels are in the cupboard up there, and when you're done bathing just give me a holler,” he gives a big smile to the other Sans and walks towards the door.

    “I'm not calling you Sans if that's what you're thinking!” He hisses, crossing his arms and sinking into the water until his mouth submerges in the water. The other skeleton giggles, looking back at him with stars in his eyes.

    “You can call me whatever you want,” he smiles mischievously.

    “Okay... Blueberry!” He growls, his face flushing a little with that big pearly white smile directed at him.

     “That's alright with me...” Blueberry shrugged nonchalantly, grin still spread across his face. His eyes twinkle in a sly way when he put his phalanges on the door handle. “...Cherry,” he winks and quickly exits, giggling. 

    Sans's 'heart’ suddenly throbs as he felt his face go hot. Sans snarls and splashes the water with clenching fists.

       After a while, he relaxes and puts the palm of his hand on his left socket, sighing as 'pulse’ continues to race. “That skeleton has got a screw loose in his head…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a happy holidays! You guys don't know how happy you make this flammer whenever you read one of my chapters!!! Oh! And Shout out to taco_major who gets the first comment award!!! I was giggling and blooshin'so much for the rest of the day  
> Well hope you enjoy this chapter  
> -Al
> 
> Blueberry's Pov

    “Hey you fucking Blueberry! I need some clothes!” Cherry whines from the bathroom. Sans jolts at the rude call and groans, wiping his face.

    “I'll be up there in a second!” He shouts back as he takes off his greasy kitchen gloves, only to put on his usual blue gloves. He walks out of the kitchen and grabs Papyrus’ clothes that were scattered around the living room and throws them in the hamper at the bottom of the stairs. He grabs the railing to start climbing when the loud whining of the other Sans makes him halt.

    “Hey hurry up you fucker my bones are rattlin’ over here!” The skeleton complains yet again. Sans grips the stair railing tightly.

    Sans is usually a tolerable monster, but this guy is getting on his nerves.

    Eventually he releases his tight grip on the stairs railing, and starts going up again, while using the breathing technique that Alphys taught him so he can calm down in situations like these.

    “One second… Cherry! I need to grab you some warm clothes so you don't freeze your cute little tooshie off! Can baby wait for Daddy?” Sans replied in a painfully sweet tone. If the Cherry was going to whine like baby he was going to be treated like a baby.

    After that the other Sans seemed to stop complaining. Audibly at least.

    He went into his room and grabbed a white T-shirt and pair of leggings, as they were the only pants he had.

    Steam emanates from under the bathroom door as he knocks upon his return. “Hey buddy! I got you some clothes, and before you whine about it, I only have some leggings so you'll have to deal with it!” he yells through the door. Sans braces himself from the probable yelling to come after that, but there wasn't, the door just creaks open revealing the shivering bare skeleton. Sans opens the door the rest of the way and hands him the clothes. He looks Cherry up and down, taking notice of the scars scattered along his arms his arms and legs. The sight of them make him jolt a bit with worry, but he decides not to mention them.

   He feels the others phalanges grab the clothes, then he hugs them to his body.

    “Fucking finally…” Cherry grumbles, glaring at Sans.

     _There's the complaining again…_ He looked at Cherry with a mischievous smile.

    “Oh does baby bones need Daddy to help him get dressed?” Sans teases, giggling as he clutches his ribs. A bright crimson blush spreads across the skeletons face as he clutches the clothes tighter.

    “Oh shut the fuck up you nerd!” Cherry slams the door in the chuckling skeletons face.

    “C'mon buddy I was just teasing!” He giggles, wiping a tear from his eye socket.

    “Well y’know at least I don't look like a toddler, shrimp!” He snarls through the door, the sound of cloth ruffling being heard as he got the clothes on.

    “Hey don't you go making fun of my height, I make that up in many different ways!” Sans grumbles back. He hates when other monsters make fun of his short stature.

    “Okay whatever, but do you have any other shirts perhaps long sleeved? I get cold quic-”

    “I'm on it!” Sans interrupts, cyan blue spreading across his cheeks. ' _Of course! He's insecure about his scars! How insensitive of me!’_ Sans face palms as he runs into his room.

    He opens up his closet and grabs the first long sleeve he saw, a baby blue turtleneck, then runs back to knock on the door again.

    “This may be the only long sleeve I have so sorry if it doesn't meet your standards!” He says apologetically, feeling sorry for him about the scars.

    “No it's fine!” The growly voice blurts out as a scared arm slips through the door and grabs the thick sweatshirt.

   After a bit of grumbling Cherry steps out nervously trying to hide his big belly. Sans blushed as he looked at the thick legs and butt of the other skeleton. This is why he loved leggings, it showed muscle and/or fat of a skeleton which you wouldn't see if the skeletons legs were bare.

    “First of all Berry, I hate leggings as they are way too tight for me. Second of all, what's up with the fucking taco?” Cherry grumbles. Sans chuckles as he realizes that it was the sweater that Papyrus made him last Christmas.

    “Haha yeah, my brother made that for me last Christmas. Oh and speaking of tacos I made some! They're down--”  Sans looks around confused when he notices the other skeleton was gone, then looks over to see the other skeleton already halfway down. “--… Stairs?”

 

\--------

 

    “I hate wearing tight clothes…” Sans snarls, ignoring whatever the annoying Blueberry was gonna say. As he made it down the stairs he was hit with a weird sense of deja-vu. The living room looks just like his, except everything is a lot less beat up, and blue in color. He continues to walk, putting his hand on the head of the couch, his phalanges rubbing against the velvety blue felt. Once he passes the couch he continues to the kitchen, which also seems to be in the same place as in his house.

    When Sans turned the corner he almost burst into laughter. ' _Why is everything blue!? It's such a weird color!’_ he grabs a blue spatula and looks at it only to laugh and put it back. He looks behind him to see a huge pile of--Tacos? He walks towards it curiously the smell wafting towards him. A pang of hunger pricks at his stomach.

    “Fuck!...” He curses gripping at his stomach angrily. Drool drips from his fangs as he lusts for the seductively tempting tacos.

    “You know you can have one…”.

Sans flinches and turns to see the stupid berry chuckling at his predicament. He growls and struts towards the piddling excuse of a monster with a menacing smile.

    Grabbing the meager skeleton by the scarf he pulls him to his face with a snarl. He felt the the others phalanges grip onto his sweater. The berry’s shaky breath dusting his face his eye lights small and trembling.

   Sans’s grin grew as he drunk all the fear in of the bratty Skelton's expression. He snaps his teeth at the other, flinching the shrimp let go of the sweater. Blueberry began falling when Sans caught him by the T-shirt.

    “Ha! It's like you've never had someone try to intimidate you before,” Sans burst with a rambunctious guffaw. Blueberry shoves him away puffing his cheeks out. He crosses his arms turns his back to him as he tries to hide the fact he was still quivering.

    “Oh. Don't try to deny it, you got scared, look at you! you're trembling like a fucking leaf over there, you know if I didn't know better I would say you were from a different universe the way you act,” he chuckles pulling on Blue's scarf.

    “Stop it, or I'll make you…” Blue growls demandingly with his eye a bright blue blaze. Sans gulps as a chill goes up his spine. He shakes it off and snarls back at him. Blueberry sighs and face palms, he walks towards him with a hand on his hip. Sans grunts when his back hits the table behind him. He inhales sharply when Blue was suddenly in front of him.

    “Hey! Get away from me you Fucking Freak!” Sans barks and lashes out at the other Skeleton. Before he could shove the small-fry away from him, Blue grabs both of his wrists and pins him down to the table. Sans expecting it to be easy to throw the itty bitty berry off, was taken by surprise when he couldn't even move an inch.

    “Stop! stop! Stop moving!!!” Blueberry scolds, Sans not listening began to hyperventilate when he realized he couldn't move because the smaller goody two shoe of skeleton was stronger than _him._ He began to thrash around like caged animal grunting and snorting.

    “Hey, buddy it's okay! I'm sorry just calm down so I can talk to you!” Blueberry clamors trying to get Sans out of his unreachable haze. Sans was avoiding all eye contact, looking for possible ways to escape his position. Blue put the palm of his hand on Sans's cheek. Sans flinches, and instinctively bites Berry's hand. He yelps trying to pull his hand out of Sans's fanged death grip.

    “Cherry it hurts! Oh _Stars_ it hurts!!! let go please!!!” Blue bawls jerking his arm trying to pull his hand out. Sans just snarls and chomps harder red eye refulgent. He begins to summon a bone attack locking his eyes with the other monster.

    “ _Sans_ knock it off!!!” Blueberry wails back handing Sans. His eye light flickers out as he wakes up from his impulsive haze when the stinging slap snaps him out of it. He then realizes the big blubbery blue weeping eyes yelling at him to let go. Sans immediately let's go and shoves him away, sending Blue stumbling and falling on his ass. Blueberry wipes his eyes with his sleeve and gets up and grabs his hand tightly. He looks at Sans with fear in his eyes, head shaking back and forth.

    “Hey kid, I'm sorry, you just freaked me out, and you know how this world is, you know… kill-” Sans starts just to be interrupted.

    “I'm no kid…” Berry chuckles solemnly. He starts to tear up again, which he wipes his sockets on his shoulder.

    “You know, I'm going to bed, there's a blanket and pillow folded up by the couch… and you should really eat something before bed, it's not healthy if you don't eat,” Blueberry explains and leaves without another word as he cradles his bleeding hand.

    Sans groans as he crouches down to floor with his palms over his sockets. He felt awful, he just didn't know how to deal with sensitive people.

    “ _Fuuuuck!_ Who am I kidding, I bit his _God_ damn hand!” He whines. Man did he feel like an ass


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Fluffin' Babies! I'm so Sorry this chapter took so long! Daddy got writers block and couldn't function, So to make it up to you guys I basically trippled this chapters length. Oh and one more thing! Kibo my lovely editor was not able to edit this chapter... The poor lady is sick, so there's probably gonna be a lot of grammatical errors! So sorry.  
> Well anyways, I hope you fellow Skele-bros still enjoy this Chapter!
> 
> -Al
> 
>  
> 
> Cherry's Pov

Sans was sitting in a cold and dark cement room. He rests his head on a wall, with his knees held to his chest. He felt bare. Even with a hospital gown covering his shivering bones. He sniffed tears pricking at his sockets. He was so scared, _'We were just playing...Why? Why would he do this?’_ Sans thought, thinking back to when his brother and himself were blindfolded and dragged off to this nightmare of a place. He was thrown in here without his brother three days ago.

Here. Cold and forsaken.

    He never had goody-goody feelings for his Dad, he was a pretty awful man. He was the Royal Scientist W.D Gaster he was famous and feared by most of the underground. For good reason to, no one wanted to be a subject to his experiments. But one way or another he was always able to do them. Weather it was the king throwing his subjects at his feet, or his two sons that nobody knew about.

    Sans had been in this frigid room for three days and he was terrified to see the aftermath of what happened to his brother.

   He buries his face into his arms with a slight sob. He felt awful. His baby bro was too young for these kind of experiments, and he couldn't even save him by volunteering first. Because his Dad said that _he was too weak considering the consequences._ Which made him feel even worse, because these three days with hardly anything to do, gave him more time to ruminate on what was happening to his bro right now.

 

\----

 

   Sans felt sticky and dirty from crying till he fell asleep last night. He was hungry and oh so thirsty, he just wish he could die somehow. _'heh, maybe the experiment will kill me, that'd be a nice change of things,’_ he thought utterly exhausted and giving up.

    He quickly shook the thought when guilt ripped at his Soul. _'No I need to get Paps out of here, I need to! He doesn't deserve this!’_ His bro needed to get out of here, out of this torturous hell hole, and he was gonna be the one to do it.

    Sans hears footsteps of what sounds like his Dad. He quickly stands up hurries to the door to hide by it.

    The door creaks open shielding Sans's figure.

    “Sans I need you to come with me,” his father demands as he creeps into view. Gaster looks up from his clipboard, realizing his son was hiding from him.

    “Sans where are you hiding! please don't be a bother and delay the experiment,” he growls. Sans snarls back jumping into view. He had to find Papyrus no matter what happens to him.

   He uses his magic and pushes his Dad just enough so he can escape through the doorway. He dashes down the hall adrenaline pumping through his system. He whips his head around trying to look at every cell door for a sign of his little bro.

    “Papyrus!!! Papyrus if you can hear me, I’m coming to get you out of here!!!” Sans calls, his exhausted body wanting to collapse from under him.

    “Sans! I'm wight here!” Papyrus says banging on one of the doors. Sans spirits aloft as he runs over to his Bro. He tries to look through the door window, getting on his tiptoes but of course he is still too short. He jumps up, his fingers catching a small ledge as he does a pull up to the little window. He could see his brother sobbing with a big jagged tooth smile.

    “Oh my god Paps it's really you! A-are you okay!? What did he do to you!? What happened to y-your teeth!?” Sans blurts out, hoping that his bro was alright.

    “Sans I'm Fine! Dad just kept on feeding me these pills, they made my mouf hurt, and ven I got these scawee teef!” Papyrus lisps, jumping up and down happily. _'Oh thank the stars! he's safe,’_ Sans thought as he let go of the ledge.

    “Okay Papyrus I'm gonna unlock this door and you're gonna have to run! Don't worry about me I'm gonna distract dad as you run!” Sans rushed, as he summons a bone to pick the lock of the door.

    “But Sans! I don't want to weave you behind!! I wove you!!!” Papyrus bawls, as Sans picks at the door.

    “I know Paps, I love you too but I'm your big bro, and this is what I've gotta do-”.

    “Sans! You little _Shit!_ Get back here!” Gaster roars. _'Shitshishitshit!’_ Sans begins to hyperventilate now trying to get this done as quickly as possible.

    “Ooof!”Sans gasps as he fidgets around, still trying to unlock the door as his Dad uses his magic to slam him to the ground.

    “Sans!!! Sans are you okay!!!” Papyrus cries out as he pounds on the door.

    Gaster smashes Sans's body down once again causing him to dismiss his magic.

    “Uraah!” Sans groans, fear filling his being as his dad grinds his body to the floor. _‘Dammit I need to get Paps out of here!’_ he grunts to himself still reaching for the door _._

Sans feels himself whip across the floor as he's dragged to his dad's feet.

   Gaster glares at Sans and growls, stomping his boot onto his vertebrae causing him to cry out. He squirms trying to get himself out from under his father's shoe, he needs to save Papyrus he just had too, why else was he put in this world.

    “Gaaaack!!!” Sans shrieks as the pressure of his dad's foot increases on his back. Sans claws at the cement flooring causing his phalanges to bleed, he was blanking out on everything, he felt like he was going to snap in half. He was sobbing now, he just wanted the pain to stop

    “Dad! I'm sorry! I-I’ll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy!! Just stop!!!” He wails as his father slams his back down, breaking one of Sans's ribs. Sans screams as his Dad bends over and grabs his fibula, and snaps it in half. Taking hold of the collar on the hospital gown, he starts dragging Sans down the hallway.

    “That will teach you not to try run from me my boy! He snaps as he drags his nearly unconscious Son who's leg is leaving a blood trail.

    “Sans! Sans! Are you okay!?” he heard Papyrus scream after him. Sans fell completely limp, ' _Sorry I failed you bro, I'm just too weak I guess…’_ Sans apologizes before completely blacking out.

 

\----

 

    Sans was thrown into the experimentation room, snapping him into conciseness. His bones clatter to the floor, his loose fibula bashing against the floor causing him to whimper. He sat up with a wince, clutching his broken rib. His Dad leaves the room closing the bulletproof glass door, making his escape impossible.

    When Gaster comes back and enters the room with a glass of water. He hands it to Sans who gladly takes it, seeing that he hasn't drank or ate anything in the past four days. Before he can take a gulp of the needed water his Dad shoves his hand in Sans's mouth causing him to gag. Gaster's phalanges scraps uncomfortably against his blunt teeth making him feel itchy. He starts coughing as his Dad's hand stretches and searches his mouth.

    “Ha! There they are!” Gaster pipes when he pressed Sans's two jaw joints. Sans jerks his head back as a clenching pain travel's through his mouth. Gaster grabs his handkerchief and wipes the slobber of his hand. Sans licks his teeth when the teething pain was gone. His heart jolted when his tongue brushes against two very large fangs.

    “Wha-Dad! I means sir! What did you do!” his voice quivering as he touches the new teeth. Gaster looks towards him with a glare as he pulls something out of his pocket. He walks towards him and kneels down to his height.

    “It's your fangs all monsters have them, it will also help with the transformation, (which your brother failed with..),” he grumbles.

Sans looks at him confused.

    Dropping the water glass he stands up and grabs his father by the collar of his lab coat.

    “What transformation! What--” Sans chokes when Gaster pops two pills in his mouth. He goes to spit them out, but before he could his Dad slams his jaw shut. His teeth bash against each other sending a shock of pain to his jaws.

    “Swallow them! I'll come back with another glass of water,” he snaps, leaving the room. Sans accidentally swallows, feeling the dry dry pills stuck in his throat. He falls to his knees.

    He begins to tear up as thought of 'The transformation’ terrorized his thoughts. _‘These were the pills that Dad gave to Paps!!! Oh Stars if that's what it look like on a failed attempt, I don't wanna--’_ He put two fingers down his throat to try to puke out the fear inducing pills. As he gags, spit dripping down his hand and to the floor. He felt his father's hand slap across his face. The brunt of the slap knocks him to the floor.

    Sobbing he curls into himself, clutching his arms to his chest. Gaster grabs his face and forcefully pours the water down his throat. He coughs as the cascading water goes down the wrong pipe. The water sputters out, splashing onto his Dad's hand.

    “What are you _retarded_ Sans! Drink the God-damn _water!!”_ he roars gripping Sans's face painfully, as he struggles. Sans let's out choked sob and obeys his father's orders.

    Once he drank the rest of the water his Dad drops his limp body to floor and grabs his clipboard. He exits the room and stands at the glass wall, pen at the ready.

    “Now my boy this should hurt which means my experiment worked,” he chuckles smugly as he sits down on his rolly chair. Sans drags his body to a corner of the glass box and weeps into knees as he trembles. _'I'm so scared Papyrus…’_ were the only words that repeated in his head as he shook. He'd failed Papyrus, now not only was he gonna either die or turn into something awful, Paps was gonna be stuck here forever, because he was too weak.

    “Hrk!” His train of thought stops when a head splitting pain abruptly hit him. His hands grip the sides of skull as he wails. He gets to his feet even with the broken leg and thrashes his head around trying to get rid of his agony. He felt the heat of his magic pool into his sockets begging to be released. He falls to his knees and opens his eyes tears and drool running down his face as his whole body spasms. He shrieks when his right eye socket explodes, stopping the flow of the magic in that eye. Collapsing to the floor he could feel his bones stretch and re arrange at an agonizingly fleeting pace.

    “Dad! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!!” He screams when the pain becomes too much. But his Dad was just smiling, happily writing notes as his body changes into who knows what. Then he blacked out.

 

\----

 

    He wakes up to his skull being pet. He lazily opens his eyes to see Gaster smiling maliciously at him.

    “Welcome back Sans… you're not dead,” he chortles as he looks over him. Sans glares at his father. He starts to get up, his whole body aching. His arms and legs felt weird, so his first attempt on getting up failed miserably.

    “So Sans nothing too bad happened considering the possibilities, your right eye is blind, which means your depth perception might be off but other than that the experiment worked!” Gaster stands and woops, writing information down on his clipboard. Sans finally got up on the fourth try. Feeling hungry and shaky, he looks over to his father with squinted eyes.

    He felt taller than normal seeing that him and his Dad were about the same size. Out of nowhere he felt an abrupt anger flood into his Soul, _'Why!? Why would you do something like this to Paps! He's so young he could've died!!!’._ Sans tries to tell at his Dad but his voice stops at his throat and turns into a growl. Gaster freezes in his place as he cracks his knuckles. His father turns around pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity.

    “Seriously Sans, I am not in the mood to fight you right now,” his Dad grumbles. This really pissed off Sans, he tries to confront his father again for the shit he's done to his brother and him, but his words only came out as growling garbles.

    “Oh, not only do you look like animal, now you sound like one,” Gaster scoffs as he taunts his already pissed Son.

   Sans froze, the words sending chills down his spine. He looks down to his feet seeing them replaced with skeletal paws that had huge gnarled talons. He transfers his fear into pure rage when he lets a loud animalistic snarl.

    His Dad doesn't even look back just keeps walking with a smug smile on his face, and Sans was not having it. He dashes towards Gaster biting his lab coat. He throws his Dad's body to the middle of the room, kicking his right leg which slams the door shut.

    He sees his father having a hard time getting up after the force of which Sans thew him, he grips his ribs as he winces. Sans stalks towards him, with a deep guttural growl. His Dad flinches at the sound and puts his hand out of in front of him to keep distance from him and his Son.

    “Sans… Don't do this you'll regret it,” Gaster yelps as he shakes. Sans snaps his jaws which makes a loud clanking noise that echoes around the room. Sans was done with the abuse, the experiments that he did to his brother and him, and now he finally had the strength to do something about it. He roars and lunges at his Dad who is scrambling to get out of the way. His father shrieks when he claws his huge talons at his ‘throat’.

   Gaster tries to get his creation off of him but his experiment had worked, his son was at a completely different level of strength. Sans puts his jaws around Gaster's head, putting pressure on the flailing monster who could no longer scream.

     The sound of cracking noises fill the room, as Sans feels the head in his jaws crack like an egg. Guilt struck his soul when grasps the situation of what he was doing.

    He quickly gets off of his father seeing him mouthing profanities, but his voice wasn't coming out, blood drips down his Dad's skull when realization hits him. He looks at Sans who's now trembling, tail curled between his legs.

    ' _What have you done to me…’_ he mouths out.

 

\----

 

“I'm so sorry…”

    Sans groggily opens his eyes when he hears a whisper that sounded from what seemed to be from downstairs. He tosses his blanket off and gets up, walking while he stretches. Yawning he opens the door and scrunches his toes in the carpet.

    With tired thuds, he waddles down stairs wiping some drool off his face. He notices the blood stained bandages wrapped around his hand from the previous event, and chuckles.

    “That fluffin’ flapdoodle,” he rubs his eyes sleepily and peers over the couch to see Cherry sleeping soundly. He shrugs and walks into the kitchen when he halts. The seventeen tacos were all gone, he looks around assuming to see Papyrus somewhere in the kitchen, but Sans realized that he was still working on the machine. Sans Grins sleepily, and looks at Red. Joy filling his Soul, _'He ate all of my Tacos,’._

    That joy quickly ended when he saw the other Skeleton start to toss in his sleep, making Sans feel uneasy.

    “No…No…! I Didn't know--I Didn't Mean To!” He hears Cherry gasp out while he shifts uneasily.

    Sans rushes to his side and puts his hand on Red's skull knowing the quite possible consequences.

    The other monster melts into the touch as his breathing quickens.

    “Hey! Cherry it's okay this isn't real!” Sans soothes as he pets the others skull. Cherry's arms quickly wrap around Sans's head as he hears slight and tearless sobs.

    “I love you…I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner,” Red huffs as he cuddles his head.  

   Sans blushes bright blue, as he feels a warm feeling fill his soul. He snuggles back into red's arms with a smile and closes his eyes, he enjoyed the physical contact.

    After a while Cherry's breath began to regulate. He eventually he let's go as he goes back into a still sleep, every breath or so hitching.

    ' _Oh of course he's dreaming!’_ Sans figure's, mentally slapping himself. He looks over at the Skeleton who bit him last night, and melts as he stares at his sleeping face. Sans rests the side of his face on the couch cushion where Cherry's was resting.

    Sans loved how Red's cheeks were always flushed a bit of crimson, and the little cracks that he just wanted to trace all day, he was perfect.

    He sees the other open his eye staring directly at him. Cherry gasps and instantly sits up flushing red as sweat drips down his skull. Sans blushes and quickly stands up stumbled. He rubs the back of his 'neck’ as the other stares at him intently.

    “What the fuck were you doing!? watching me sleep!? you _fucking_ creep!” Red accuses, sending Sans into an uncomfortable frenzy.

    “I-I was c-comforting you! You had a nightmare, and I-I wanted to help you out and you seemed to be okay with it-” he stammers trying to find the right words. He stops when he notices Cherry freeze. He looks up at Sans nervously gripping the leggings fabric tightly.

    “Was I sleep talking!?” Cherry blurts worriedly. Sans pauses and looks over with a contorting face.

    “...Yes?” He says cautiously. Red shoots up and looks at him eyes wide. He gets up into Sans's face who is now sweating profusely.

     “Oh God!!! What did I say!” Cherry demands grabbing him by the shirt. Sans pinches the bridge of his nasal cavity and groans.

    “Pipe down would ya! It's early in the morning, and you're giving me a headache! We can discuss this over a cup of tea…? Okay?” He asks popping one eye open looking at the other hopefully. The other Skeleton growls and let's go of his pajamas.

    “Fine! But I want to have my clothes given back to me!” He snaps. Sans shakes his head with a chortle.

    “Okay babe-” Sans chokes when he realizes what he said. _'I’ve done goofed!’_ Sans blurts in his head as he coughs slightly.

    “...” Cherry looks at him disgusted with a bright blush, and mouth agape. Sans backs up nervously chuckling, as he heads for the stairs.

    “I’m just gonna go grab your clothes from the wash… um why don't you go sit at the...Um... table,” he assures as he bolts for the washing room.

 

\----

 

    He sits in a corner by the dryer as he tries to get his emotions under control. _'Why the fluff did I say that! Yeah he's another Skeleton who's tall and handsome, but I've only known for three days! But he just woke up Yesterday...Gah! Who cares!’_ Sans mentally battles as he face palms.

    He takes a few deep breaths, then shoots up with new enthusiasm. He quickly grabs the large heap of clothes, then makes his way to the kitchen.

    When he enters the kitchen he sees Red filling the teapot with water. Cherry turns his head around and looks at Sans with his resting glare. He looks back to the sink and turns off the faucet, then sets the teapot on the stove.

    “You were taking so long I thought might as well get started,” he grumbles. Sans's gaze went directly to Cherry's butt as he enjoys the view.

    “Hey eyes are up here fucker,” Red blurts, causing Sans to flinch. The other Skeleton wipes his hands with a hand towel and struts over his eyes focusing on the clothes.

    “Hey..Um Cherry? I don't know why I called you that--”

    “Already fucking forgot,” Red interrupts cutting Sans off short as he grabs his mustard yellow turtleneck. He grabs the end of the taco sweater and pulls up. Sans stares intently at the other confused with the fact that the red belly was gone, but at least getting a bit of glance of his lower vertebrae.

    “Do you mind!?” He snaps glaring at the peering eyes. Sans turns around nonchalantly even though he was utterly embarrassed.

    “Oh sorry,” he replies all cool like, handing out the coat from behind him. He here's Red shuffle on his coat cuing him to turn around. Cherry holds out his hand beckoning it for something.

     “What?” Sans asks confused. The other monster face palms then wipes his face.

    “Shorts?” He asks, Sans looks down to the pair of basketball shorts in his arms.

     “Hrk!” He hitches realizing that Cherry wouldn't have to wear the tights anymore.

     “What's wrong? Give em to me!?” Red demands as he grabs for shorts, but Sans quickly dodges.

    “It's just that… They're Dirty! Guess you'll have to wear those a bit longer!” He smiles feeling his sins crawling on his back.

    “Bullshit!” Red snarls as he grabs hold of the shorts. Sans grumbles upsetly, and grabs the taco sweater.

    He feels the leggings get tossed over his head. He turns his head around glaring at the other monster who was sitting down in bliss hands in his pockets and head snuggled into his fluffy hood.

    “finally,” he sighs in pleasure as Sans throws the dirtied clothes in the hamper. The teapot starts to whistle so Sans meanders over and puts it on the table where a pot holder was waiting. He walks over to a little dark umber woven basket that had many bags of tea.

    “So what flavor of tea do you want?” Sans asks with a yawn. He looks over to see Red snuggling deeper into his coat.

    “What flavors you got?” He sighs groggily with sleepy bliss.

    “Well we have peppermint-”

    “Let's go with that,” he interrupts not really caring to hear anymore.

    Sans grabs two peppermint tea bags and two white mugs and sits down at the table. He puts the tea bags in each mug then pours the steaming liquid making the kitchen smell like peppermint.

    He slides the mug over to the other who takes it and holds it to his chest. Cherry takes a deep inhale of the steam, holds it in, and breathes out causing the steam to come out his eye sockets, nasal cavity, and mouth, in a pretty cool trick. He sees Cherry look over to Sans's bandaged hand, as he grumbles incoherent words.

    “ So first of… all I want to say is sorry for...Uh… Dammit! I mean uh I'm sorry for biting you, I-I don't know what came over me,” he struggles, looking at Sans guiltily. Sans thought it was funny how much work it took for him to say sorry, but it was an apology.

    “I accept your apology, I'm sorry I got angry at you, it wasn't the right thing to do,” Sans smiles back awkwardly as he grips the warm mug.

    Cherry takes a deep breath feeling relieved, then looks back at Sans with a more serious expression.

    “Now that that's over with, let's get to the point, what exactly did you hear? And why am I here?” He asks looking up at Sans as he takes a sip of his tea. Sans clasps his hands together and sighs.

     “Well I'm gonna start off on why you're here, if that's alright with you?” Sans asks, making sure his guest was good with that. Cherry nods his head for Sans to continue.

    “So I had just got home from long day of training, and I saw my brother smoking on the couch so I scolded him--” He began slowly.

    “Cut to the fucking point,” Red grumbles not wanting to listen to a story for three hours.

    “ _Language_ ,” Sans glared pointing a finger at the other Skeleton who grimaced in confusion.

    “Anyways I went in the kitchen to cook, When the power went out, this worried me and my brother so we went outside to see if it had affected all of SunnedOut, when realized that the whole Underground had blacked out, So worried about the Core we were going to teleport over there and check it out to see if everything was alright,” Sans explains, then takes a sip of his tea. Red began to bounce his leg trying to be patient and listen.

    “ But when we tried to teleport we got stuck in the void, we thought we were going to die, but then we were knocked out of it before we perished, and the thing that knocked us out was you,” Sans sighs as he wipes his face. He looks at Red whose eye sockets were wide.

    “So I picked you up and we took you to  our place, I placed you in my bed, and I fed and washed you for three days, which was hard because you were asleep, but yeah that's why you're here…” Sans explains shrugging. He looks down at his tea solemnly and chuckles.

    “You know my brother thinks you're from a different universe, or a different timeline, that's why you haven't seen him, he's been hard at work on a machine in the basement, don't tell him I said that though, he thinks that he's been keeping it a secret from me,” Sans laughs half heartedly, and rests his head on his hand. He saw Red's eye lights go dark, but decided not to mention it.

    “And for what I heard from your dream…” Sans starts, which snaps Cherry back into reality. Cherry looks at him nervously gripping at his shorts.

    “Other than a couple of grunts and _'No’s,_ nothing really, just typical nightmare noises,” he says looking into space. He sees relief flood his expression as he sinks into his coat. Sans thought back to the nightmare that had jostled Cherry, and didn't want to him to start freaking out, so he decided not to bring up what he heard. Cherry rubs his eyes and yawns.

    “Well I would love to continue to talk but I'm still quite tired so I'm going back to sleep,” Sans grumbles as he stretches.

    “Okay, when you wake up Breakfast tacos will be made,” Sans winks at Red with a devilish smile. Cherry blushes, but tries to play it cool, as he slips under the covers and hides his face under the pillow.

    Sans smiles fondly at other and heads for the stairs to get dressed. _'I hope he stays long enough for me to get to know him,’_ Sans sighs solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sad to say that school has started back up again so it may take Kibo and me longer to produce a Chapter, but Don't worry I'm still planning on weekly chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment on what you liked it will really help me get more chapters out.


	6. Ow! Ooo! Ow! Oo! Ooo! Ow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my love's! I'm here with another Chapter that will take you Roller coaster ride of emotions. And if anyone gets the Spamalot Reference in the title then Kudos to you! Any ways, This Chapter was also not able to be edited either lovely wonderful Kibo is going through a lot of things right now so they might not be edited for a while, so sorry. Warning!!! Heavy chapter read the God Damn tags!  
> Well I hope you Skelebros enjoy this Chapter!
> 
> \- Al
> 
> Cherry's Pov

Sans struggles against his leather bindings that were spreading his limbs apart. His bones bare making him feel even more vulnerable.

    Ever since the incident where his Dad lost his voice, Sans had been getting punished almost every day.

    They would all be having their _family_ dinner when his Dad would look up at him with a disgustingly innocent smile, and would sign _'_ **_My room after Dinner,’_ ** **.** It had been the norm, it was either beatings, or experiments on a new torture device. But this, this had never happened before, and he was terrified **_._ **

    Gaster walked into the room as he gives a smile to Papyrus signing him _'_ **_goodnight_ ** _,’._ He closes the door the fatherly grin still plastered on his face as he looks over to Sans. Sans was immediately uncomfortable with the situation. His father walks over and sits on the edge of the bed which is between his legs. For some reason he felt this wasn't gonna be another beating or torture session,which somehow made him feel worse.

    His Dad's cracked face looks over concerned as he grabs Sans's ankle causing him to flinch.

     _'_ **_Comfortable_ ** _?’_ he signs curiously, as he rubs his thumb over his shin lovingly. Sans has an instinctive impulse to pull his foot away as an alien feeling fills his soul.

     _'_ **_Sans, answer me_ ** _,’_ he asks again as his hand slides all the way up his Tibia. With no urge to speak he just shakes his head, his dad's hand slipping through the two bones petting them with feather light touches causing Sans to tremble.

     _'_ **_Good, cause that’s not why we're here is it Sans_ ** _,’_ he smiles, his hand traveling further up his leg, stroking Sans's inner femur. His breath hitches as he jolts away from the touch. Gaster skoots in between his legs looming over his Son's quivering body his hand still gripping his femur.

     _'_ **_What was that Sans? What's wrong?_ ** _’_ he smirks, as he strokes the femur again.

    “N-Not There! Please don't touch me their…” Sans whimpers as he tries to flinch away from the strange touches. But his Dad just looks at him with a malicious smile as his hand rubs closer to his pelvic girdle.

    “Ngh-No! It feels weird!” Sans squeaks as the heated feeling goes straight between his legs. His Dad chuckles mutely at Sans's inexperience.

     **_‘Weird?’_ ** he signs, his expression almost predator like. Sans looks at his Dad tears in his sockets and nods. He didn't like how this feeling made his body feel hot, or how it made his bones drip with nervous sweat. Every touch made his body spasm involuntarily, it made him pant, it made him feel wrong.

    ' **_Sans, I could be torturing you, beating you, making you feel Bad, But I've decided to make you feel good,_ ** ’ he assures, his hand making his way up to the iliac crest. Sans muffles a squeak, as he grips his leather binds his claws sinking into it.

    ' **_You’ve been a good boy Sans, now why don't you continue that streak, and let Daddy reward you,_ ** ’ Gaster smiles as he licks his 'lips’. Sans could do nothing about this horrible thing that his Dad called a reward. Though even if he could he'd still have to do it, he couldn't let something like this happen to Papyrus.

    Gaster nuzzles his neck, and lays on top of him. He slides his claws gently down Sans's ilium, making Sans pull at his binds and clench his whole body, as he muffles his whimpers.

    “Hng! Da-Daddy please!” He moans when his father pinches his coccyx, making Sans buck his hips forward. A slick feeling licks at his vertebrae as his Dad began to grind his hips into his own. Sans tries to stifle his moans but with inability to move it was making it hard.

    Gaster's tongue drags down Sans's body making him shiver. _'I hate it! I hate it! Why must he do this!’_ he thought as he sobs.

     His father grabs his hips to keep them from moving. His head moving down to his pelvic girdle. Sans's breathing picks up, he tries to look at what his Dad was trying to do but he couldn't keep his head up. He feels his molesters tongue slurp at his pubis symphis.

    “Daddy! Dad l-, stop no!” He shrieks as he feels the strange heat shoot through his pelvis. He tries to pull away as his Dad continues to lick relentlessly, making Sans squeak and moan.

    He wish this were torture, he wish this was his beating. But not this.

    Anything but this.

 

\----

 

    “Fuck-!” Sans yelps with a start. He grips his shirt as he tries to regulate his breathing. He looks over to the kitchen to see Blueberry cooking in the kitchen.

    “Well Good morning to you too Sunshine,”  he chuckles worriedly. _'Ugh I'm still here!?’_ Sans grunts and puts his palm to his eye socket. He's always had these nightmares, but that didn't make them any better.

    He tosses his blanket off his lap, and gets off the couch, yawning with a stretch. Then bends over and grabs his jacket slipping it on.

    Sans walks into the kitchen with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He sits down at the table and stares at Blue.

    He's been with the peppy Skeleton for a week now, and his sweet behavior towards him was really getting on his nerves.

    He rests his head on his arms watching his supposedly _alternate self_ wiggle his hips in a joyous dance as he cooks those damn delicious breakfast tacos. He looks over Blueberry's body, seeing how muscular he actually is. His muscles pinching under his shirt as he moves. He just never really noticed until now.

    Blue slides a plate over to Sans and sets his own plate as he balances his frying pan in his other hand. He flips a pancake onto Sans’s plate then to his own in a neat little trick. Sans grimaces at the pancake and looks to Blueberry.

    “Hey, what happened to Breakfast tacos!?” he asks not wanting to eat the weird circle floppy, brown thing on his plate. The other Skeleton chuckles and brings over a different pan that was filled with scrambled eggs and sausage.

    “Don't worry Cherry, Daddy's got it under control, we're still having breakfast tacos, I'm just trying something new,” Blueberry babies, as he grins a big happy grin at Sans.

    Sans begins to shake as he thinks back to his nightmare.

 

 **_“_ ** **Da- Dad, Wha-What is that? A-are you gonna put that into my no no zone?” Sans trembles as his Dad lines up a weird vibrating stick, to his bum. His father looks up at him and smiles.**

**_“Don't worry, Daddy's just trying something new,”_ ** **Gaster signs, as he slides the strange contraption into his folds.**

 

    Sans clutches his stomach as the thought of the vulgar memory make him nauseous. He tries to stop shaking but he can't, the dream the memory it was all too much for him. He wanted to make it go away, he needed to make it go away. He slides up his left arm sleeve as he rock's himself back and forth.

    “Make it go away! make it go away!! Make it go away!!!” Sans chants as he starts to chip at his radius and ulna. He felt his marrow start to trickle out as he continuously picks, and picks.

    “Cherry! Oh Stars, stop! Stop it! What are you doing!?” Blue exclaimes as he rushes to Sans's side. Sans feels a strong arm grab his right wrist, as he watches his marrow drip to kitchen floor. He looks up to the other Skeleton who stares back in horror. He feels the other cup his cheek as he brushes away a tear with his thumb. Sans grasps the situation of what just happened, as disgust tingles through his bones making him shiver. _'Did I really just do that in front of another monster,’_ Sans realizes, and immediately wants to die.

    “Ch-cherry, what j-just happened!? D-did I say something wrong!? Was it your nightmare!? Oh stars I didn't mean too!” Blue apologizes as he hugs him. Sans bristles, at the contact still not being used to it. He snarls pushing Blueberry away who falls and hits his head on a table. Guilt instantly tugs at his soul as he sees the happy Skeleton tear up a bit.

    “Wh-what the fuck were you thinking Shit head! Don't touch me or I'll beat the shit out of you ass wipe!” Sans growls as he tries to apologize, but it doesn't come out quite right. He hears Blue giggle as he rubs his temple.

    “Haha! I know! Gone and donked it up again didn't I?” He looks up at Sans with a big goofy grin as he starts to stand up. Sans blushes and looks away rubbing the back of his 'neck’, averting eye contact. _'Why does this God Damn shrimp have to be so cute,’_ he thought as he lent the other Skeleton a helping hand. Blue of course takes it gladly, and begins to dust himself off.

    Blueberry hooks his thumbs to the straps of his baby blue apron, and rocks on the balls of his feet as he stares down to the floor awkwardly.

    “So, should we eat breakfast then talk about it?” Blue mumbles awkwardly as he looks to Sans. Sans groans and wipes his face with his hand.

    “Sure,” he sighs as he grabs his chair and sits at the table. The other monster grabs the egg pan again and kind of shuffles over all melancholy like. He grabs the spatula and puts the egg and sausage in the middle of the brown doughy disc.

    “Well what I was thinking was, that instead of having a quesadilla as the shell of the taco, we could use a pancake and dress it with syrup,” Blueberry explains, as he smiles at Sans. Who felt uncomfortable with the smile, it not being as bright as normal.

    They both ate in silence, with occasional glance at each other. The new breakfast taco was good, but he still liked the original recipe better.

    “Thank you,” Sans grumbles quietly as he wipes his mouth with a coat sleeve. He grabs his plate and puts it in the sink of hot soapy water. He goes to walk back to the table when he bumps into Blue on accident.

    “Sorry,” the Skeleton mumbles quietly as he passes Sans to get to the sink. The whole atmosphere around them felt too heavy for the usually peppy aura of the other Skeleton, and Sans felt awful about it. Sans meanders back to his seat at the table and puts his hood over his head. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the table not knowing exactly why he was in this situation in the first place. He taps his claws on the table, filling the silent room with a steady clacking noise.

    “Now how about you tell me what that whole fiasco was about, hm?” Blue asks looking over his shoulder at Sans, as he cleans their dishes. Sans fidgeted uncomfortably, he only knew this Skeleton who claims to be an alternate version of himself, for a week, and he wasn't gonna be handing out information about himself all Willy-nilly like.

    “Heh, why the fuck should I!?” Sans growls back at the other monster. Blue glared at him and wipes his hands off not caring to put on his gloves as he takes a seat across from him. Sans stares at the others hands who's are a delicate pearly white. He stares at them in aw, knowing that it was a rare occurrence for him to take his gloves off.

    Blueberry grabs Sans's rougher hands and stares him straight in the eyes. Sans flinches at the contact wanting to pull his hands away, but decides to let the soft hands hold his own.

    “Red, all I want to do is help you, weather that is figuring out a way to get you back home, our making you comfortable in my home, so please let me help you,” he begs, clutching Sans's hands.

   He grunts, trying to sound tough as he begins to squeeze Blue's hands back shakily. Blueberry pulls his hands away quickly, shaking them as he hisses. Sans looks at the other a bit angrily, and a bit hurt. He usually doesn't openly express affection and when he does show it, it should be accepted not denied.

    “Sorry, um your claws were digging into my hand,” Blue explains with a soft chuckle. Sans now kind of embarrassed just shrugs, as he realizes he's not exactly the softest of monsters.

    “So, uh… You would help me get home would ya?” He asks cautiously, changing the subject. Blueberry's smile falters at the question asked, but goes right back to grinning when he leans over the table.

    “Of course! If that's what you want,” he chimes, like the chipper Skeleton he was. Sans looks over to Blueberry and nods. Blue smile now completely gone looks down at Sans's left arm as marrow begins to pool on the table.

    “How about I re-dress that arm of yours?”he blurts interrupting the awkward silence. Sans looks down with a snort, and nods his head.

    Blueberry gets up and grabs a first aid kit from one of the kitchen cupboards, and scoots up to Sans as he sits on the floor. Blue goes to grab Sans's arm when he flinches away with a snarl, grasping his arm to his chest.

    “Cherry, bud, can I please see your arm,” he asks with a sigh holding his bare hand out. Sans glares at the other who looks back at him with a 'stop fucking around’ look. With a groan, he hesitantly placed his left arm into the awaiting hand. The Skeleton smiles, as he goes to start unwrapping the old dressing. When Sans quickly jolts his arm away from the delicate hands, as he starts to hyperventilate.

    “Okay Red, I need you to work with me to get this done,” Blue groans, as his perfect posture slouches. Sans looks at the other with a scared look in his eyes, he still doesn't trust other monsters fully with his body, knowing that they could easily kill him. The other Skeleton sighs as he gives up, and starts to pack up the first aid kit.

    “Fine,” Sans mutters as he gives his arm back to Blue. Who gives a smug smile and quickly starts to take off dressing.

    “Thank you~!” blue chirps in a sing song voice almost like he knew Sans would give him his arm. Sans smiles a big sharp toothed grin at the other monster who's quietly giggling as he realizes what just happened.

    “You clever little shit! You used reverse psychology on me didn't ya!” Sans chuckles as the other Skeleton tries to contain his laughter.

    “So what if I did, it was the only way you'd let me help you,” Blue shrugs back with a snort of laughter. Sans shakes his head as he pushes the other Skeleton a little who just chuckles.

    “Okay fine you got me, let's just get this over with already,” he grumbles as he rolls his eyes.

    “Okay I will, just one thing this may hurt a bit,” Blueberry smiles sheepishly as he grabs the start of the gauze. Sans's eyes widen as a bright red blush flushes across his face.

    “Uh maybe we shouldn't--” Sans starts, when suddenly Blue rips off some of the dressing.

    Sans snarls at the stinging as some of the congealed marrow sticks to the dressing, causing parts of the scabs to get ripped off.

    “Owowowowow! Stop! Stop! Fuck that stings! Shit!” Sans curses, chomping his teeth together in a loud clacking sound.

    “I'm sorry! I'm trying to be as gentle as I can!” Blueberry apologizes, as sweat dribbles down his skull. Sans began to pant at the pain, making squeaking noises every so often. His breath hitching as he twitched at every stinging movement.

    Blue on the other hand began to blush at the way to intimate sounds. He looked up at Cherry who's tongue was lolled out as he panted, his face also flushed.

    “Oh God Red! Can you stop that! It's making me uncomfortable,” Blue complains as he rips off a little more of the bandage off.

  “Ah-ah, Fuck! I'm sorry, it just reALly hurts,” Sans grunts, as his body spasms. Blueberry grimaces at the last bit of dressing, knowing what will probably happen when he rips it off. He looks up at Sans his face contorted in embarrassment.

    “Cherry, please try and contain yourself,” he pleads as he grips the last bit of gauze.

    “Okay, I'll tr- F-fUcK!” Sans moans loudly when Blue rips the last bit of gauze off. Blueberry hides his face behind his hands as he burns bright blue.

   “I tried to warn ya, but you started anyway,” Sans pants, still a bit flushed and out of breath from the whole pain thing. He looks down and realizes how wrong the situation looked with Blue being kneeled down between his legs. He grips the others skull trying to push him away, when he suddenly hears a familiar nasally voice.

    “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Two. Doing!” The tall Skeleton booms. Sans freezes, as fear creeps into his Soul.

    “B-boss…?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this Story please leave a Kudos or a comment, and just saying I really love comments they make my Day and really help me produce Chapters sooner. Well anyways I love both you Skelehoe's and you Skelebros alike!
> 
> -Al


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Babies, I'm sorry that this Chapter is pretty short, but man it was pretty fun to write. Daddy has had a pretty stressful time adjusting to school so I haven't had much time to write. And yet again not edited so sorry. Hopefully Kibo will get well soon and will come back and edit them.  
> Well I hope you enjoy this still.
> 
> -Al

Papyrus grabs Cherry by the collar and slams him into a wall. His left arm whacking against it splattering blood.

    “Hlk! B-boss! It's not what you thi--Gack!” The taller Skeleton lifts Red off his feet. He grabs Papyrus's wrist trying to pull himself up so he wouldn't choke, his legs scrambling to get ahold of something. His little brother snarls at the other Skeleton who's gurgling and coughing.

    “You're so dead,” Papyrus chuckles angrily as he summons a bone attack.

    Cherry's heart stops when he sees the femur in the others hand. He starts to thrash around using his heavyweight weight as an advantage to get himself away from the attacker. But Papyrus keeps his hold, making the terrified skeleton flail even more. Paps not being able to keep the other Skeleton still enough to hit, just pounds the head against the wall. With a sickening crunch Red stops moving.

    Papyrus's eyes widen as he holds the limp dangling Skeleton. He looks over to Sans who's eyelights shrink as they tremble when he drops Cherry to the floor. Sans runs to the alternate Sans cupping his face and petting his cheek.

    “Cherry, Cherry snap out of it,” he calls as he rubs the others sternum roughly.

    “Sans wake up buddy!” Sans quivers as he shakes the limp body. He begins to tear up as he holds Red's head in his lap.

    His little brother walks up to him and crouches down by Cherry's body reaching to touch the lifeless Skeleton.

    “Oh god! Sans I didn't mean to--”

    “Shut the FUCK UP PAPYRUS!!!” Sans roars with his Blue eye a blaze as he clutches the other monster to his chest. He glares at his little bro who just stares at him in aw. He looks back to Red's limp body and puts his forehead on his counterparts.

    Papyrus stood back up and paced around nervously as he tries to right his wrong. Sans was so livid at his brother he couldn't even look at him without wanting to destroy everything. So he just stares at Cherry's lifeless face and rocks him. All he wanted to do was to help the hurt and broken skeleton… but just like many other things in his life. Gone in an instant.

    Sans jumps when he hears a bone from Cherry's body crack. All of a sudden the assumably dead Skeleton springs back to life with a growl his body covered in wisps of red magic. He scrambles out of Sans’s lap pushing him to a wall. He slides across the floor with his now unusually sharp claws, his eye a light with a anger. He was on all fours snarling at Papyrus, as he stalks towards him like a cat. He lunges at his little brother biting his shoulder, knocking the two of them to the ground.

    Red sat on top of the other monster grabbing at his flailing arms. Once Red got Papyrus pinned to the ground with his body he began to choke him, growling with spit running down his jaw. The taller Skeleton still pissed starts to struggle out of the others grasp.

    Papyrus throws the drooling Skeleton off him, punching him in the face. Cherry just glares at the other monster snapping his jaws as he hurls Papyrus into the table. The table cracks when Papyrus hits it but he rolls off as he tangles into some chairs. His little brother groans as he teeters to his side knocking a chair off him.

    Red scrambles to him with a snarl and grabs Paps by the hoodie.

    “ **You know what Boss! I'm done with you treating me like a Fucking Dog!** ” He spat with an animalistic growl. Papyrus looks at him confused, not knowing what the other monster was talking about. Cherry grips the taller Skeletons skull his claws digging into his temple.

    “ **You know, when you smashed my fucking skull in, it fucking hurt you cock sucker! so I thought maybe I'd do the same,** ” Red chuckles his smile terrifyingly big. Papyrus began to scramble, yelling profanities to stop. Creaking from the increased pressure filled the room. Sans stared at the scene in terror, as Cherry's claws and fangs enlarged like an animal.

    “Red!!! Stop it you're going to kill him!!!” Sans screams as he watches the way to familiar scene unravel. The other doesn't even flinch his smile justs get larger and larger, as the sickening noise of the cracks fill the room.

    “God fucking dammit Red!!! Do you ever Fucking listen!” Sans snaps, grabbing Cherry's arm lifting him over his back and throwing him to the floor. He keeps hold of the monsters arm and wraps his legs around it putting him into an armbar. Cherry tries to thrash around but the way that Sans was holding made that feel very awkward.

    Red snorts like a bull as he pants, his eye lights darting around like a cornered animal.

    “Papy, you okay,” Sans huffs looking at his brother who's gripping his bleeding shoulder.

    “Yeah, I'll be fine, are you okay? You know with your--”

    “I know Papyrus I'm fine, um can you call Undyne, I think the both of you might need some healing magic,” He chuckles breathily Papyrus nods and goes searching for his phone.

    Sans looks at Red who's still snarling and panting. He glares at the growling skeleton and gives him a light smack on the face. Cherry winces and shakes his head blinking his eyes a few times.

    “What the fluff Cherry! What was that all about!” Sans yells quietly. Red looks at him with a confused grimace.

    “I don't know! why the hell is my arm between your legs,” he blurts out not knowing what to say. Sans shakes his head and face palms when he drops the other Skeletons arm.

    “You nearly killed my brother! How can you not remember that!” Sans snaps, Red flinching at the stern tone of voice.

    “I-I don't know!” Cherry growls back with a glare. He puts his furred hood over his head and hides his face in his arms. Sans looks at him with concern as he takes a seat next to him on the floor. He grabs the hood and pulls it down.

    “Ow!” Red whimpers as the hood scrapes across the huge crack on the back of his head. Sans puts his hand on the others shoulder and squeezes. Cherry's eyelight glances at him as he removes his face from his sleeve.

    “You like this jacket, huh?” Sans smirks at the pouting Skeleton who nods. He looks at the trickling blood that starts to soak the furred hood.

    “Well if you like it so much, you shouldn't let it get all bloody,” He smiles as he grabs the zipper of the jacket and starts to slip it off. The usually jumpy Skeleton just stays silent and obeys as Sans takes off both his leather jacket and turtleneck.

    Sans looks down at the bare bones of the other Skeleton. All the old scars that riddled his body, it was hard to look at.

   “I know, it's pretty hideous huh jerk off, you should take a picture it would last longer,” Red grumbles as he confronts the others staring. Sans looks away and sighs as he folds the clothes putting them on the counter. He looks over at the other Skeleton noticing that the red tummy was yet again not there.

    “Hey when I first saw you, you had a belly did you not?” Sans asks as he sits back down beside him. Cherry looks at him and grunts rolling his eye.

    “Yeah, yeah I did, but that was because I was having a hard digesting something,” Red mumbled, flushing as he averted eye contact.

    “Oh, okay…”Sans fidgets as the awkward atmosphere fills the room.

    “Hey Sans!” Papyrus calls from the other room as he makes his way towards the kitchen. Cherry stiffens as his breathing picks up as he stares fearfully at the door entrance. Sans grabs the other Skeletons trembling hand and squeezes it.

    When Papyrus enters the room Red tries to make a break for it but Sans keeps him down.

    “Red, it's okay! This is my little brother Papyrus, he's a bit overprotective but he's usually pretty nice,” Sans smiles over to Papyrus a bit condescendingly, as he squeezes Cherry's hand for reassurance. Cherry still stiff as a board, grinds his teeth as he still stares in terror. _'He really doesn't remember a thing does he…’_ Sans thought as he rubs his thumb over the others phalanges.

    “So what is it that you needed Papy?” Sans asks trying to get Red to stop shaking.

    “Well I just wanted to say, Undyne will be here in five or so minutes,” he bumbles out as he stares at Cherry's bare and scarred bones.

    “W-wait! What! Why is Undyne coming over! B-Boss! I'm sorry for what I did to ya! But please not Undyne!” Red Sputters as his bones begin to rattle from his violent shivering.

    “Cherry, What are you talking about, Undyne is only coming to heal you, and who's Boss?” Sans asks as he wraps his arms around the bleeding shivering mess. Cherry looks to Sans with confusion then looks to Papyrus.

    “I really am in a different universe aren't I…” he mumbles to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nasal cavity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry haven't been reading through this, because this bro be lazy. And like always Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	8. Chapter 8 (FLUFFING FINALLY!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FLUFFING Babies! Daddy is back and ready to lick some crack!!!  
> ...Wait what?  
> WHATEVER! Here's some fanfic I hope you like since I've been gone so long! I'm already working on the 9th chapter so Hopefully that Chapter will actually be done on time lol! And yet again not edited so sorry for my Shitty grammar and spelling! Daddy is not the smartest Daddy in the tool box.
> 
>  
> 
> Red's POV

“Uh, Sans? Papyrus? You home?” a shy voice calls from across the house as the front door creaks open. Sans tenses up at the familiar voice and begins trembling.

Blue squeezes him tighter rubbing his shoulder blades, in an attempt to calm him down. The other skeleton shifts his body around him making sure that Sans was in between his legs.

“Yeah Undyne! We’re in the kitchen!” Blue shouts back, holding him to his chest. The front door clicks shut as the sound of tiny feet patter towards them. The fish monster appears in the kitchen entrance making Sans jump. The sight of the familiar monster reminding him of so many horrible memories he wished to forget.

He goes to make a break for it, not wanting to be anywhere near the newly arrived monster, but Blueberry keeps him close, sliding his hand down Sans’s humorous his soft ivory bones rubbing over Sans’s rough scared ones. Blue firmly grabs his clawed phalanges and brushes his thumb over the shaking hand. The fish monster looks towards the similar looking skeletons with curiosity.

“Oh! Hello I don’t believe we’ve met,” Undyne wavers as she eyes him nervously and crouches down as she slowly starts to make her way towards Blue and him. Sans grips the other skeletons hand back, keeping hold even when Blueberry yelps and tries to pull away. He growls and snaps his jaws at Undyne making sure she couldn’t even take two steps towards them.

“Oh goodness!” she gasps, as she starts to back out of the kitchen gripping her chest.

“Cherry! She’s here to help!” Blue scolds at Sans as he finally rips his hand out of his clawed grip.“

Oh my gosh Undyne I’m so sorry! He’s a bit jumpy around other monsters,” He apologizes as he keeps Sans tight to his rib cage. Undyne nods uneasily as she shifts her attention towards Papyrus. Who smiles and nods at her as he grips his bleeding shoulder. Her eyes go wide as she covers her gaping mouth. She dashes towards Papyrus with urgency mumbling her worries.

“Good  _ reef _ Undyne!  _ Reelax  _ it’s not as bad as it looks, no need to be so  _ tench _ !” the taller skeleton shakily laughed trying relieve the tense atmosphere. She ignored the fish puns and motioned for him to take off his sweater which he did, and immediately starts to examine the wound. “

P-Papyrus! What happened!? This looks like something bit you?” she blurts out, as she looks him straight in the ‘eye’. He laughs a bit unenthusiastically as sweat beads on his temple. He rubs the back of his ‘neck’ and looks down at her with a slight grimace.

“Well you see--I just um… I-I got into something of a scuffle-” He starts to hiss when the scientist interjects with fury. “

YOU WHAT!!!” She snaps as her red bangs whip to the side of her face revealing her missing eye. Sans jumps at the the sudden loud voice, causing him to slam his body into Blue’s ribcage. Blueberry grunts as his head hits the floor letting go of the security he has around Sans. Who stares at Undyne in fear, breathing uneven and shakily. He begins to quiver as he shook his head his eyelights never leaving the fishes form.  _ ‘Blueberry s’ lyin’ to me… she’s here to dust me, not to help… I gotta get out here,’  _ he thought as he starts to observe his surroundings planning his escape. When Sans finally was out of his own head he noticed that everyone in the room was watching his every movement. Blueberry heaves his body back up, and pets his hand over Sans’s shoulder, who flinches away with a grunt.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you,” Blue hisses quickly taking his hand off. “ It’s just your bones are rattling,”  Blue asks fretfully not knowing what to do to soothe him. Sans eyes the other skeleton wearily not knowing if he could trust him anymore. 

“So-uh, Papyrus who did this to you?” Undyne asks, interrupting the tense silence. The tall skeleton rubs the back of ‘neck’ and wheezes as he looks over. Undyne who’s looking Papyrus in the eye follows his line of sight only to stare at Sans. Her pupils thin as her nervous heaving is heard. 

“Okay before you start assuming things, Papy started the whole thing even almost killed him, Red was just defending himself, did he get out of hand yes, but we are not just pinning the blame on him unjustly,” Blue suddenly blurts defending Sans. “And in all honesty Cherry probably needs the most help,”.

“Oh, okay,” Undyne giggles, blushing with embarrassment from her false assumption. She grabs her healing kit and makes her way towards the two of them. Sans’s breath gets stuck in his ‘throat’ as his trembling stops. Undyne sets down her first aid kit and sits down in front of him. She opens the crate with a click, which he stares at wearily. Sans notices a light tickling feeling brush against his bare ribs, that is Blueberry’s arms snaking around him in an effort to keep him down. Sans acts on his plan of escaping, throwing Blue off of him and dashing to the door.

“Red! Get back here!” His look alike yells after him as he throws the door open. He then proceeds to slam it shut to at least give him a little more time to escape his captors. Jumping into the frigid snow without a coat, shirt, socks, or shoes, he stumbles a bit on the contact with the ground as a shiver rakes its way through his body. Though he hates the icy terrain he sprints through the snow with ease, which had become effortless due to the countless times he’s had to to run away from people who wanted him dead.

    Dashing into the barren forest the frosty iced breeze nipping at his bones causing his sockets to tear. He zig-zagged through the trees making it harder for his attackers to follow him. The cold from the weather around him, and the heat of his working body along with the open wounds began to make him nauseous, legs feeling weak and overused.

His body becomes surrounded in snow as he pants trying to keep himself from hurling. After his head clears a bit after one last dry-heave, he realizes that he had collapsed in the snow, his limbs had given out on him. Sans closes his sockets hoping that the others had stopped chasing him and he could just rest a little before-.

“Red, Red! Where are you!” Blue calls from a distance. His heart skips a beat as fear over runs his system. Still having a hard time with moving he just starts digging into the  _ sparkling _ ice shards that cut up his hands, though his sharp claws did make the process go faster.

Once he burrowed the ice and snow into a cave that he could roughly fit in, he began to shove the icy white at the entrance to hide his form completely. Shivering and panting Sans tries to keep himself from vomiting as horror quivers through his body, his red tongue lolling out making more space for air. Sans goes silent gripping his bones to keep them from rattling, as he hears footsteps crunching closer to his hideaway. He bites his ‘lip’ to try to keep the tears from rolling down his skull.

The footsteps stop almost right above his sanctuary making him flinch, he tries to keep quiet but his nausea, and fearful tears weren’t helping. His breath hitches when a loud thud sounds right by him. He holds still as he grips his humorous chipping into the bone, trying to keep silent hoping to not give away his post.

A muffled chuckle resonates through the hideout drawing his attention to the ceiling of the cave. Sans hisses as sickening pain vibrates through his bones making him pant.

“Cherry, I know you’re under their I can hear your breathing,” Blue states as he pats the snow on top of the cavern. A sob slipped out of Sans, only to be bit back again with a sniff. He wanted to die as the cold heat enveloped his form making everything else numb and dull.

“A-are you crying?” Blueberry sputters quizzically, ruffling the snow around as he shifted uneasily.

“N-no!” Sans shoots back aggressively, his voice trembling as he tried to keep the sobs choked back. He covered his mouth with his phalanges as he let out a whimper. Snow fell onto his head as Blue began to uncover the hideout. He curled into a corner as he snivelled and trembled turning his back away from Blueberry.

 

\-----

 

“Cherry… let's go home and get you fixes up,” Sans sighs as he sits with his legs crossed like a pretzel. But the curled up skeleton doesn't budge as he continues to keen and sob as he trembles. Blue rests his head onto his hand, as guilt envelopes his soul. He didn't even know what he did but he still felt bad. He looked over the skeletons body his bones bared to the cold giving them a flushed red tinge, which matched the snow underneath him as his marrow still leaked out of his bones from his unattended wounds. He just wanted to take the monster into his arms and hug him until he was healed from all traumas both mental, and physical, but he knew that wasn't realistic.

“Red, can I pick you up?” Sans asks cautiously as he reaches for the other skeleton who was huddling as he shook. Cherry turns his head and looks at him with watery eye sockets and a sniff. Sans felt his heart lurch, and his face go hot as the rough and scarred skeleton took a face of innocence.

“Please can you just get it over with and stop lying,” Red grumbled as a tear ran down his skull. Sans leans down into the now uncovered pit and cups the other monsters cheek wiping away the falling tear.

“Cherry, buddy what are you talking about, i’m afraid I don’t understand,” he asks as he tries to soothe the usually gruff and grumpy skeleton.

“Oh Fucking Drop It! I knew your plan from the beginning, just dust me already…” Red snaps then quickly deflates as his hope dissipated. Sans flinches at the accusation, and stares at the other with blank sockets. Biting his 'lip’ trying to hold in his feeling of pity towards the sob story of a monster, he lunges into the hole without thinking and wraps his arms around the limp skeleton who yelps with a flinch of startlement as Sans lifts him out of the cold sharded pit, then quickly squeezes Cherry’s bare shivering shoulders as he pulls him flush against his own body. He nuzzled into Cherry’s neck and clutches him tighter causing the other to tense.

“Red, I-I don’t know what you’ve been through to make you think that was even a possibility, but me and my Bro--or any monster in this town will never harm you, and if they even try I’ll--I’ll,” Sans stutters and chokes as he tries to gain the courage to say something of importance. “I’ll kick their ass!” Sans blurts out with curse as he glares out into the tree’s. 

He heard Red quietly start to chuckle, which bursts into a loud laughter his body convulsing with his cachinnation. Cherry squeezes him as he cackles into Sans’s chest. Who was flushing blue, as Red grips onto him.

Cherry let go finally and wipes a tear from his puffy sockets, as a few more snickers escapes his mouth.

“You, are one weird kid you know, saying that you’ll protect me and all that... Laughable,” he says gruffly as his bones still tremble. “ I’m sorry kid, I’m not gullible, you know I can’t just believe what you’re saying, I’ve been alive for 32 years with monsters constantly being dusted at my front door, and then I suddenly find that I’m in someone's house who looks almost exactly like me, and whose brother looks almost exactly like my brother, and then you want me to believe that suddenly the underground has changed into-what!? A merciful place!?” he snarls as tears begin to well up again. “What-the-fuck… What the actual Fucking! Fuck!” Cherry growls as tears blubber down his face. 

“You know Red… -man this is gonna sound stupid, but maybe it isn’t the Underground that changed, but the timeline--or even the universe! So yeah… I do expect you to believe me,” Sans explains as he holds the cold skeletons hands. Cherry looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head as he begins to mumble to himself.

“No-- that's not possible...h-he tried but…”

“Red, I know that you don’t believe it right now but I’ve been living here for 27 years and not once has a monster dusted another monster,” he said softly back to snap the other skeleton out of his thought spiral. “And I hope one day you will come to learn that you’re safe here with me, and my brother,” he says softly as his voice drifts off into the wind as he leans in and gives Cherry a chaste skeleton kiss on the forehead.

Red pushes Sans away with a grunt, which turns into a snarl.

“H-hey! What the fuck man!” Cherry snaps his whole face flushing red. Sans was blushing equally as hard as he looked to the ground in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry Red, I-I got carried away, I-I don’t know what I was thinking…” he stutters out as he face palms. They sat their in an awkward breezy silence as they thought about what just happened.

“You know what… lets just go home, I’m fucking freezing and I feel a little nauseous,” Red grumbles as he stands up and grips his arms to try to keep him warm. Sans looks up at the other monster and smiles following him to his feet. As they get going on their walk back home, Reds teeth chatter, his bones also rattling in the cold.

After a while of walking through the trees of the forest, and looking back to Red who’s trudging through the snow as he grips at his ribs for warmth, a thought popped into Sans's head.

“Cherry stop for a second,” Sans requests halting in front of the chattering Skeleton making Red glare at him.

“For Fucks sakes! What-” Cherry starts when suddenly he was muffled by a shirt going over his head. Once Reds skull pops out of the hole of the shirt he looks at Sans with confusion. Who was shirtless and unfolding his blue bandanna.

“What are you doing-”

“Here. You’re shivering,” Sans smiles as he drapes his bandana (which was more of blanket now) over Cherry’s shoulders. The other skeleton blushes at Sans’s pearly untouched ivory bones with admiration. Sans grins a bit cockily as Red looks at his body with praise. After about a mile he notices that Cherry had made his way up to his side and was clamping his hands to his bandana.

“thanks…” Red mumbles quietly as he brushes his body against Sans's bare upper half, making his heart flutter. He looks at the other monster, as his eyelights shape into stars and a huge grin overtakes his face. He takes his gaze off Cherry, and tries to overcome the urge of tackling him into a hug.

A few hours pass as they walk through the icy winds, Sans beginning to take notice of the frosty air that made his shoulders flush blue, which made him worry about the possible state that Red could be in. He heard a loud plop into the snow making his head whip around. To see Cherry had collapsed into the snow.

“Oh Fluff!” he curses as he runs to Red’s side. He fretfully checks all of his vital signs seeing if the worst possibly happened. To be relieved to find out that he was just passed out because of exhaustion. Sans sighs with a chuckle and flops down into the snow beside Cherry and covers his eye sockets with his phalanges as a light blush dusts his cheeks. He looks over at the peaceful expression of the other monster and smirks as he grabs his dozing hand. Flipping to his side he faces Red and closes his sockets as he touches his forehead to his look-alikes. Eventually he sits up from his cuddling position with a dreaming Cherry and rests cheek onto his hand and huffs with discontent as he looks at the lazing monster, his face still a bit blue.

“Okay big guy… let's get you home,” Sans sighs as he picks up the limp sleeping Skeleton and slides him onto his back. Then makes his way towards home with a comatose alternate of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment below, and I love comments! They give my brain nutrition! And this flammer is good at getting back to you bro's so you got questions! Then ask away! I'll answer to the best of my knowledge! Well thanks for sticking with me you Skelebros and Skelehoes! And I'll be out with the next chapter in a week or so... (Unless I break my Fluffing shitty Motorola again...) Well love you
> 
> -Al


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys apparently I'm terrible and don't keep my promises so sorry for the late chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Love
> 
>  
> 
> -Al

    “Paps, I’m home,” Sans announces as he shakes snow off his boots onto the porch. He walks into the house which floods warmth over his bones making him shiver with the temperature difference. He shuts the front door and looks up the balcony of the stairs where he see’s a worried Papyrus and Undyne emerge from the taller Skeletons room.

    Paps immediately teleports to Sans and envelopes him in a hug, as Undyne runs down stairs with a hopeful expression. Sans hugs his little brother back with his left arm while his right kept Cherry up.

    “Oh thank god you're back safely! You’ve been gone for  _ hours _ ! While me and Undyne were looking for Red we eventually found each other again and gave up the search for him and started looking for you, we couldn't find you and we got cold so we headed back home, in a hope you'd come back,” Papyrus explains in a rush as he grips onto Sans’s shoulders. Undyne peers at him from the side as she looks over him.

    “Uh-um, speaking of the search di-did you find Cherry? A-and why are you shirtless?” She asks nervously, fiddling with her thumbs. Sans chuckles as he readjusts his arm, to put under Red again.

    “Heh, yeah he’s on my back actually, surprised you didn't notice, and while we were walking here he got cold so I gave him my bandana and shirt,” he smiles as he turns his back a bit to show the passed out Skeleton. He jumps just enough to boost Cherry up a bit higher on his back and makes his way to the couch.

      “Looks like he’s out  _ cold _ ,” Paps lightly laughs as he stuffs his hands into his hoodie pocket. Sans groans and shakes his head as he sits on the couch carefully trying to not crush the Skeleton on his back. He carefully sits up and separates himself from the dozing monster and fixes Red’s legs up onto the couch.

    About to rest Cherry’s skull onto the arm rest when Sans remembered the crack on the others head. He looks around fretfully for the pillows that Red was using this morning. He sighs in annoyance when he saw that the pillows were scattered on the floor at the opposite side of the couch. Sans stretches as far as he can reaching for the three pillows while still trying to keep Cherry's head up.

    “Here Sansy let me help you,” Paps snickers as he uses his magic to hand Sans the three pillows. Who huffs in defeat as he stuffs the feathery cushions under the slumbering Skeletons head. 

    With a smile he looks at the lazing monsters features carefully resting their sensitive head onto the three pillows. Sans squats down and stares at Cherry’s dreaming face with a grinning chuckle as he pets their skull with his cheek in his palm. He stands back up with a slight blush on his cheeks as he clasps his hands together as he looks to his little brother and the scientist next to him.

    “So you guys must be hungry! Let me cook you something up!” Sans says with a smile. Papyrus and Undyne glance at each other with raised eyebrows as they watch Sans strut into the kitchen still shirtless.

    “Hey Undyne, this would be a great time to fix up Cherry since he’s unconscious and everything, and when I'm done talking to my bro I'll take you home,” Papy said with wink, which Undyne grins at and nods as she kneels down by Red. The taller Skeleton goes into the kitchen and snickers as he watches his bro put on an apron on his bare ribs.

    A bright light flashes followed by a click drawing Sans’s attention to Papy standing in the entrance of the kitchen holding up his phone. Sans leers at the tall Skeleton who pockets his phone while walking towards him.

    “Papy--What are you doing!?” He asks with a glare pointing at the now pocketed phone. Papyrus sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs with a chortle and points at Sans’s apron.

    “Well you were looking pretty hot in that apron, shirtless and all,” Paps puffs with a lazy smirk. Sans blushes with a glower as he throws his hands up in the air.

    “So…? He says, pitch higher than normal when he turns his back to his brother going back to chopping vegetables. Papyrus chuckles and gives him a  _ look _ .

   “I don't know, I think a certain someone might like to see it…” he grins mischievously. Sans looks at him with a grimace of confusion trying to understand what his little brother was saying.

    “C’mon Sansy, did you really think that I didn't notice how you look at Cherry? I mean seriously! You literally spent like ten hours looking for him and then bringing him back from the fucking frozen forest, and shirtless for Asriel’s sake!” He blurts out in frustration at his brother’s obliviousness. Sans’s face goes blue with embarrassment as he searches for what to say next.

    “W-w-what are you t-talking about! That's just the job of a-a Royal guard!” Sans chokes out as his face got hotter and hotter. Papyrus beaming got out of his chair and shuffles to Sans who's gripping at the counter and trying to hide his embarrassment.

    “Stop being such a pansy Sansy! Admit it you like him,” Paps chuckles out as he pokes at his older brothers ribs. Sans busts out into laughter as Papy continues to tease and tickle him making the shorter fall helplessly to the floor.

    “Hey,” a gruff voice announces making the two Skelebros stop and look over at the entrance of the kitchen. To see Red limping over to a kitchen chair. He groans in pain as he sits down in the chair and rubs at his shoulders.

    Sans quickly gets up and makes himself presentable as he smiles sheepishly at the now awakened monster. Which is followed by a mischievously smirking Papyrus who grips Sans’s shoulder then makes his way out to the kitchen to Undyne.

    “Sorry Blue, didn't mean to interrupt you and your bro, but a certain fish bitch told me about food possibly getting prepared, and I’m starving” he chuckles as he grips at his ‘stomach’ which his hand goes through the baggy shirt and accidentally goes right to spine. Cherry flinches at the accidental action and stares at his hand. He looks at Sans a bit flushed and with a nervous smile.

    “Woah how’d you get so skinny!?” Sans marvels in worry. Red began to sweat as he fidgeted with his bandages his eyes darting around the room. The other Skeleton jumps when Sans slaps his hand onto the other's skull.

    “I-It’s nothing really-”

    “Oh stars, you're burning up! U-Undyne! I think Red might be falling down!” He flails in panic as he looks out into the living room to see no one. “Paps, Undyne!? You guys I need help and now!” Sans yells as he runs up the stairs and checks the rooms, and yet nobody was there.

\-----

    “Fluff! Flufffluffflufffluff!” Blue curses all the way to Sans who looks at him nervously.

    “R-really Blue, everything is fine,” Sans coughs out softly as he grips at his wrist. The other Skeleton looks over at him his eyelights the size of pinpricks, then swiftly slides over to him and roughly tears off the borrowed shirt. Sans yelps as he tries to keep Blue from ripping it off only to slash it in the process.

    “Blueberry! What the fuck! Stop!” He snarls grasping at the shirt as it's tossed away. He covers himself with his arms as the other gawks at his bandages that covers his bones.

    “Red this is serious just let me-” he advances as he reaches for Sans's rib cage, who dodges with a growl.

    “Don't fucking touch me! There's nothing wrong!” He bellows as he quickly stands up and backs up. Blue follows slowly rising up with his hands in the air.

    “Cherry… Please… just let me check I’ve seen these symptoms before and it makes me nervous, I just want to check,” he sibilates as he inches closer. Sans snaps at Blueberry's approaching hand his eyes leering at him.

    “Get the fuck away from me!” He barks as he begins to tremble out. The other monster face palms and groans.

    “Red, we can do this the easy or the hard way, and I-I hate doing it the hard way! So please cooperate with me and sit back down,”

He pleads with a faulty smile. Sans starts hyperventilating as he frowns at the other.

    “Wh-what are you gonna do?” He stutters out as his teeth chatter. Blueberry smiles, pitying Sans as he steps closer.

    “I just need to see your soul,” Blue murmurs calmly as he puts his palm out.

Sans freezes his breath hitching his eye lights burning out.

 

**“D-dad, please I don't want to do this anymore,” Sans sniffs as he lays curled up and naked on the examination table. Gaster shoulders relax, his back turned as he prepares something. After several clinks and tapping sounds he struts towards Sans's lazing form with his arms behind his back.**

**_“I just need to see your soul my boy,”_ ** **He signs as he puts hand out, motioning for Sans to hand it over. Who looks at him apprehensively, as he puts a trembling hand into his ribcage. He takes out the pulsing heart which lights the room with a bleach white. He shakily hands it over as he looks to his feet. Gaster smirks as he roughly grasps it making Sans wince. Sans looks at his soul innocently fluttering in his Father's rough hands as he regrets his decision of handing it over.**

**“What are you gonna do with it?” He chokes out as he tries to slow down his breathing. His Dad gives him a sly grin as he grabs a syringe and plunges the needle into the concentration of magic. Sans screams as he claws at his temples, rolling around in agony as his whole body convulses.**

**“D-DADDY! STOP! STOP!!!” he shrieks as he thrashes his body around knocking glass and other supplies off the counter and shattering them. His Dad finally removes the needle from his soul leaving Sans laying on the floor spasming. He looks up at the now red heart tears pricking at his eyes.**

 

    “No! Stay the fuck away!” Sans quivers out as he covers the soul hidden away in his rib cage. Sans looks at him with a frown his eye sockets up turned with guilt.

    “I'm sorry Cherry, b-but I can't… I don't want to lose you,” he explains anxiously as if he was about to cry at any moment.  Sans snarls and whimpers as the other Skeleton creeps closer. Eventually out of fear he goes to scratch the other but in an instant Blueberry grabs his arm and pulls him towards his chest. Blue then grabs his humerus pulling him closer, and folds his body over Sans's. The Skeleton ducks their head by the side of his rib cage and grabs the others humerus as he rolls the both of them to the ground as he mounts his upper ribcage. Sans cry's and groans trying to struggle out of Blue’s grip as the other grabs his soul.

   Blueberry carefully removes it from Sans's ribcage and examines it. He gasps as he looks at the inflamed red soul cracks, and tears riddling its surface. Blue let's go of his hold on Sans and sits on his chest as he carefully pets the magic, making him shiver.

    “Please don't hurt me…” Sans chokes out as Blueberry looks over it. He looks at Cherry with tears in his eyes his 'lip’ quivering.

    “I-I am s-so...sorry!” He makes out before he starts to uncontrollably sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I feel that was a good stopping point. Anyways leave a kudos or a comment if you like this story. And I love comments and theories and whatever the fuck so feel free to do that. Well love you Skelebros and Skelehoes.
> 
>  
> 
> -Al


	10. I'm back bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short I just wanted to get it to you babs as soon as possible!

He was trembling, bones making a clacking noise against the tiled floor. His clawed phalanges digging into his metacarpals just barely chipping into the bone. His soul was beating into his chest after the other monster quickly placed it back where it belongs.

    “ Why didn't you tell me…” Blueberry sniffs interrupting the silence between the both of them.

    Sans sits up with a grunt still rattling. He gives a wide eyed glance to the other Skeleton, whose skull is shoved down into his palms.

    “Wh-what?” He cracks, his voice dry and gruff, barely able to push out the shaky scratches that were his words.

    “Why weren't you able to tell me of how I made you feel, Red?” Blueberry looks over to him alligator tears running down his cheeks. Sans suddenly felt a heat wave of rage pulse through him, from the question that was asked. He stands up in a fit looming over the other.

    “Wait-What!? Are you meaning to FUCKING!!! -tell me that YOU!!! -are just an FUCKING! OBLIVIOUS! ASS WIPE!!! -who had  **NO FUCKING CLUE! OF WHAT HE WAS SAYING OR DOING TO ME!!!** ” He roars as he stomps towards him red eye light blaring and four canines enlarging.

    Blueberry flinches at the sudden change from fear to fearsome in a mere sentence. The other Skeleton slowly stands up and holds out his hand towards Sans trying to keep himself at a distance.

    “Y-yeah I-I guess if you put it that way it sounds pretty awful…” Blue nervously grins as sweat begins to bead at his skull.

    “B-B-B-BUT! I-I Truly didn't realize! If you haven't noticed I'm more brawn than brains a-a-and I can be s-slow at times! So please give me a second chance to H-h-help you!”

  
  


**“B-Bro! Paps I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from our asshole of a father! B-BUT PLEASE!!!~ give me a second chance pappy! And don't leave for the Royal guard! W-what if a human comes-”.**

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP SANS!!! I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR FUCKING BABBLING! As far as I'm concerned YOU'RE** **_DEAD_ ** **TO ME!” Papyrus screams as he throws Sans into Crystallized ice of snow. Sans watches sobbingly as his brother walks off into the endless snow which may one day mingle with his dust which would be lost and forgotten, just like him.**

 

\-----

 

Sans watches warily as Cherry's body slumps to the floor soullessly. He cocked his head looking around as he crept towards the seemingly dead monster. He decides to plop down across from him so he can be there to comfort him when he comes out of his trance.

    Sans must have sat there in silence for about an hour before hitching blubbers came out the other monsters mouth. He saw tears begin to wash over his cheeks as his eye lights lighted into awareness. Cherry stares at Sans hiccuping and quivering as he grips his bare ribs.

    “Oh goodness Cherry! What happened?-” Sans starts, leaning towards the big blubbering Skeleton. Red jolts his shoulder away from the others touch and stands.

    “I-I want to go to bed!” The other growls as he storms out of the kitchen, leaving Sans dazed and sitting on the kitchen floor.

    “Oh okay…” he quietly mumbles to himself as he's left alone to think back on his ignorance.

    After an hour of mentally beating himself and cleaning the kitchen Sans drags himself across the carpeted living room passing right by red who is shirtless and passed out on the couch. Trudging up the stairs he struggles to make it to his room. He barely opens his door before he goes limp and flops on the entrance rug of his room and groans.

 

\-----

 

    Papyrus walks in a bit dizzy and buzzed from Undyne’s and his time at the bar. He stumbles in and shuts the door a bit too loudly. His eyes immediately go to the fiery marbled pipe that was included with the bong that he got at the smoke shop. He fishes into his hoodie's pocket and pulls out a jar of double diesel. He unscrews the lid and stuffs some of the buds into the pipe. He lights the herb and takes a deep long inhale. He holds the smoke in his ribcage for a couple of long seconds then let's it go, letting the smoke go wherever it wants as it pours out of all his facial cavities and having it flow out the neck hole of his hoodie. He coughs lightly as he looks over to the bigger version of his brother. He looks at the scared Skeleton who yet again was shirtless. His eyes were red and puffy almost as if he dozed off sobbing. Papyrus shrugged it off it wasn't his problem.

    He headed up the stairs ready to hit the hay when he saw his brothers door propped open. He curiously looked down to see what was keeping it open when he saw Sans laying down face flat into the carpet.

    “Bro. What are you doing?” He asks casually, coughing a bit as some of the

was still stuck in his chest.

     “ Papy...Did you know that I'm the Fluffing Worst!?” Sans groans his voice muffling into the floor. Papyrus is taken aback by the sudden loss of optimism in his big brother.

    “Sansy… what are you talking about-”

    “I hurt him bro… I hurt Cherry in the worst possible way…” he hitches as he tries to contain his teary eyes.

    “D-did you like, I don't know… uh…?” Paps had no idea on what was going and was trying to get a grasp on the situation, fumbling for words of what his innocent brother could have possibly done to hurt the bigger oaf.

    “I hurt him mentally… when his soul already has scars from all of his awful memories, Paps, how could I-I h-have hurt em’ w-without e-even kn-knowing Paps, I guess I-I’m just a oblivious fluffer wh-who hurts every-everyone around him!” He burst out into slow warbling sobs, keening quietly. Papyrus almost wanted to laugh at how butt hurt his brother was, but would leave that for another time.

    “Awww~ Sansy! If you say that it will really come true bro bro! You just have to be more keen to signs that he's uncomfortable, just give him some space for a while and if he wants to talk to you then go ahead but I think the best thing to do now is just to keep low until he is more comfortable around you,” Papyrus say chuckling a little, squatting down rub his sniffling brother shoulder blades.

     “And I'm sorry to leave you at such a vulnerable time, but my advice may not be at it's best because I'm hammered and baked and ready for bed, and should be to you have a long couple of weeks ahead of you and you need to be at your best if you want to get better and fix this,” he announces with a smirk as he pats his brothers head and gets ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm a bit rusty just haven't done this in a while! Haha! Lol....  
> Sorry skelebruhs I swear I'll be a better Dad!
> 
> I don't know if you want to leave a comment or a kudos I would love that and not FUCKING ignore it this time lol!
> 
> Love
> 
>  
> 
> -Al


	11. We are similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter still trying to get in the hang of things. 
> 
>  
> 
> Blue pov

Breathing heavily Sans was lying down exhausted in the snow. His laughs coming out as short little puffs of steam like a way a steam engine would.  He gets up with a grunt and walks towards Alphys who at one point was his teacher put now was a kind dueling buddy. 

    He lends his hand out towards her as she grips her head and winces. The stud of a lady looks up at him and smiles as she accepts his offer. 

    “My God Sans, I think your a whole new level above me… “ She blushes as she rubs the back of her neck, while Sans still slightly chuckles as he brushes off the snow from her armor. 

     “Oh fluff Alphy! I could never be better than you, the only reason why I beat you is like you said, you're not feeling too well today, “ Sans blushes as he humbles his pride a bit. 

     “Sans I don't think that's the reason why, y’know- me and Undyne are married, and we've been thinking about it for a long time and we've decided that we wanna have a baby, “ she announces face flustered. A huge grin creeps onto Sans’s face as his blue eyes twinkle. 

     “That's fantastic Alphy!!! I'm so excited for you two- “

     “I don't think you're getting the point, I've decided that I want to have the baby- “

     “Well that's fantastic-” 

     “Sans I can't be the head of the royal guard if I'm PREGNANT!!! “ she growls frustratedly. Sans flinches to her loudness. 

    They stood there in silence as Alphys’s huffing was the only thing that broke the quiet atmosphere. 

     “Wait! W-what does that mean!? You can't just leave your duty alphys! The kingdom needs you! “ he blurts out experatically, not knowing how to take this information. A soft smirk washes then rests on the drakes face as she puts her hand on his shoulder. 

    “No it doesn't cause they'll have you Sans,” she bestows delicately as she smiles at the fretful and flushed face. Sans’s eye lights fade out as the realization floods his brain. 

     “You want me to be captain of the Royal guard, “ he mumbles quietly, as she smiles and nods. He felt sick to his stomach something was not right, he was usually happy to hear such news but somehow this timeline felt different.  _ ‘Oh god no…’.  _

     “PAPYRUS!” Sans gasps as he starts dashing his way to SunnedOut. 

     “SANS!!! WHAT THE HELL!” he hears Alphys scream after him but he could talk to her about that later he just needed to get to his brother on time. 

     His chest felt it was going to explode since he was running so fast. His boots were soaked since he was not caring if he ran through water.  _ ‘Nononono! I have to make it on time! I have to… ‘.  _

__ Sans walks into the snow the frost freezing the water around his boots. Orange harshly contrasted against white, a beautiful soft white that carried his brothers loved and nubbed hoodie. The skeleton fell to his knees quivering as he stared at the silkier ashen compared to the perfectly crafted crystals of the snow. Sans struggles to crawl his way towards the hoodie. Tears fall silently down his face and warm the tiny crystals to form with what his sobs produced. 

    “P-Papy?... “ he chokes as he sifts his fingers through the velvety dust and tries to hold it. 

    “P-Papyrus?... “ Sans sniffs as he grabs the now paled sweatshirt. 

     “-B-bro?” He begins to weep as he holds the sweater to his chest. 

 

\----

 

     “YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! “. 

 

    Sans jumps at the sudden shriek that recklessly tore its way through the hush that the house was in.

     “What. The. Fuck! “ He snarls to his alternate, but no reply was given to him. He begins to feel uncomfortable with the unusually dense atmosphere that was beginning to seep from the upstairs. He got up from the couch and looks up the stairs as the house was returns to silence.

      “Blue…? “ he calls up groggily now a little worried for the smaller skeleton. When there was still no reply he took a deep inhale before he made his first step upstairs in three weeks. Once he got to the top he looks at the three doors that sleepily sat in there places. He knew that the middle one was the upstairs bathroom, but was nervous and confused that he would enter the wrong room and walk into something he wished he hadn't. He looks at the doors then boldly decides to go through the first one to the left. 

     “B-Blueberry? “ he quivers out as he shakily opens the door. He peaks through the crack that he opened finding an unbelievably childish room. He opens the door all the way and stares nervously at the rattling skeleton who's curled in a ball on his rocket ship bed. The room was very tidy, except for the sheets and blankets that were thrown off the bed. Sans crept towards the smaller version of himself who was tossing and turning in what seems to be a nightmare. He gets to the edge of the bed and sees that the other was sobbing which soaked the mattress. He sat down on the end of the bed his heavy ass making the mattress dip. Sans lightly grabs the Blueberry’s ankle and shakes. 

     “Hey kid, it's okay i-it's not real, “ he sleepily croaks. The other skeleton jumps to life his blue magic glowingly and his two eyes ablaze flowing cyan blue magic. Blue was hyperventilating and staring at him. He bursts out into blubbering sobs and swaddles Sans into a hug. Who flinches and tries to pull away but the younger skeleton didn't let go. 

     “Blue! G-get the fuck off me! “ he growls, which snaps blueberry out of it. 

     “Cherry! Oh!... um sorry I-I didn't know it was you, “ he chuckles nervously as he rubs his eyes quickly. 

     “Yeah, w-well I just came up here to tell you that you are at a 10 of loudness and need to take it to a 2! “ he snaps roughly as he rubs the back of his neck and exits the room. He heard Blue mumble something like  _ ‘oh… sorry, ‘  _ but just ignored it. 

     “Why am I always such a dick when it comes to comforting others he grumbles as flops himself onto the couch again. 

     He could here the other softly sobbing and keening, making his heart sink. He wants to comfort him but a force kept him back and he just felt bad about it. 

     He hears heavy steps thud down the stairs drawing his attention towards it. Papyrus looks towards him grimacing as he clutches his head. Sans freezes as the tall skeleton looms over him, his soul drumming. 

     “Hey… uh you, s-scoot over,” he lazily demands, his voice sounding almost like a blender on a ice crushing setting with nails and screws stupidly poured into it. Sans immediately makes room before the other carelessly flops on top of him. The alternate of his boss groans as he lounges back. 

     “I feel like  _ shit!”  _ He wines out as he lunges forward fiddling with the underside of the coffee table. He pulls out a huge bong that was probably up to Sans middle if he stood next it. 

     “Wh-what the hell is that b-boss!?” He nervously fumbles out as he flinches away from the orange marbled glass thing. 

     “It's a…bong,-uh Ch-Cherry is what Sans calls you, I think? B-but I'm gonna call you Red if that's cool with you, “ he announces more than he asks. 

     “What the hell does it do Boss, “ he asks curiously touching the smoothness. 

     “It helps me get high--who the hell is boss, “ he asks a bit frustratedly looking at him with squinted eyes. Sweat beads onto Sans’s forehead, as he remembers that this wasn't his brother, which was blatantly and stupidly obvious. 

     “Oh shit! It's just someone I knew back where I used to live, a-and you just kind of look a lot like him… “he grumbles out skittish and flustered. 

     “Was… was that the reason I got this?--well also cause I was being a hair trigger of a jerk but I think you mentioned this ‘boss’ character when you uh-you know bit me on the shoulder… “ he asks casually as he looks for more things under the table. 

     “I-I guess so… and I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever get over that fact… “ he admits as he twiddles his thumbs. Papyrus sighs as he pulls out a folded baking sheet. 

     “As much as it fucking sucks on my side, I'm  sorry that even looking at me can trigger you to be skittish, “ he scoffs a bit annoyed. He sets the baking sheet by the bong and unfolds it as he sees dabs deep olive green shining and sticking to the surface of the baking sheet. 

     “So red… you've been trapped in this hell of shit storm haven't you bud? “The tall skeleton questions as a smirk creeps onto his face. 

     “Like you would fucking care…”. 

     “Hey, this ain't about me! What if I told you there is a way that just for a bit no depression, no more anxiety, and no more pain, just chillin’ eating snacks and watching shitty TV? Would you want to do that? “ papyrus asks with a huge grin on his face. 

     This peeked Sans's interest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
